When it Rains it Pours
by Eibhleann
Summary: Rayne simply nodded and smiled when it came to living as a Jersey wolf. So why is her haven been rocked? This is a Nuada/OC story. Hope you enjoy! The rating will probably go up. This will just be a base reading so to speak.
1. Beginings

**A/N: Hello readers. I'm going to give you a heads up. I haven't been able to write or think straight for months because of this lovely little fic that keeps playing itself over and over in my head. This is my first attempt at a Hell Boy story. And in all honesty, the only way I will be able to finish my other fics is if I get this one out my head first. All I ask is that you don't send me flamers. It gets really old after a while and really don't want to have to report anyone. Thank you and enjoy! Sorry that this is so short, but this is just a teaser chapter.**

My paws padded across the thin layer of snow that had decided to grace the earth with its presence. The further down hill I went the deeper the snow. It wasn't long until the snow came up a little bit past my chest, my black fur contrasting drastically with the crisp white snow. Even thought it was early in the year, winter had made itself known in northern New York, and I was enjoying every minute of it. I bounded forward, relishing my temporary freedom before I had to return to life in the city. It was a price I was willing to pay to keep my existence secret and my life happy. Sure, I could have always stayed in Jersey and traveled a few minutes out, but it wasn't the same in my opinion. Too much shit seemed to be happening there for my liking. Random red things flying about and what not. Nope, nothing I wanted to get my furry butt into. I had been good so far, avoiding the little things like that. A pack mate of mine pointed out that as long as I behaved myself and didn't harm a "precious human head" that the big guy wouldn't bother me. I honestly couldn't help but snort at her words. I mean really? For some odd reason I felt robbed of my rights but I shrugged it off, know that getting myself riled up would get me nowhere fast. I stopped and tilted my muzzle to the sky, letting out a low howl that echoed around me, the sound comforting to my ears. With a sigh, I lowered my head back down and loped the rest of the way to my truck, preparing myself to return to… human life.

I stood in front of my truck, my ears flicking back and forth, listening to the sounds around me, but knowing damn well no one else would be out there. Black fur receded back, revealing lightly tanned skin that was unmarred aside from the claw-like tattoos that covered my back, arms, sides, and legs. Thick black hair erupted from a human scalp and grew out all the way down to my lower back. Soon I stood as a human; naked as the day I was born, ignoring the early winter's wind. I pulled clothes from out my truck and pulled on the sweat suit and the heavy boots I had inside. I slid into my truck, closing the door firmly and turning it on, music blaring through the speakers. I looked at the clock and groaned, not liking the fact that I only had a half hour to get back to the city and be at work and dressed on time. Another sigh escaped my lips as I put my truck in drive and accelerated forward. It was going to be a long and agonizing day.


	2. Long Night

**A/N: Okay people, I managed to get another chapter of this story up. I hope you like it. This one actually to me some time to think about it. I'm not all that sure yet whether or not the rating should go up. The next chapter should tell me that. I'm shockingly going to ask for reviews, because I really do enjoy reading them. But like before, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I know I didn't do this the last time so I'm doing it now. I do not own Hellboy, though I sure wish I did.**

Much to my surprise I actually made it to work on time and dressed. Something I thought was going to be impossible when I hit the early morning traffic driving through the New Jersey Turnpike. When I came sliding into the bookstore it was only one minute before me shift began. _Talk about a lucky break._ I thought, slipping in my time card in order to begin my day. I know I probably should have gotten up earlier. It was a fact that was painfully present everyday. But I was nocturnal, and I could not find the power within me to actually wake myself up two or three hours earlier than I normally would. It would only make it seem like I was just going to bed, which really wasn't all that far off really. Honestly, it wasn't like the hours at work were bad. Hell no, they were far from it. I got fifteen minute breaks every two hours, which was definitely something I could live with. No, it's just that my internal clock wants me to sleep the moment the sun comes up. Sighing I realized that I just spent way too much time around my vampiric friends. _They are starting to rub off on me._ Not that I minded really. I made quick work of restocking the shelves with books before the store really opened. A yawn escaped my lips and a chuckle sounded out from behind me.

"Another long night Rayne?" Adam asked, slipping beside me and helping me finish the shelf I was restocking. I smiled and nodded, another yawn coming from my lips. His chuckle reverberated around me once more, making my smile wider.

"If you start sleeping at night, I don't think that would be a problem." I pouted, my lower lip sticking out a bit.

"Now where is the fun in that?" I asked, giving him my best imitation of the puppy dog pout.

"There is none, but you know sooner or later Trish is going to notice all your close calls. And we all know how she can get," he said, arching an eyebrow at me rather loud growling.

"Easy Rayne, she isn't worth the breath or the effort. So why bother yourself with the stress?"

"Because I enjoy imagining tearing her apart, limb by limb, and feeding her to a swarm of vampires."

"I don't think Alyssa or Keith would appreciate that."

"Nor do I appreciate her constant bull. It gets really old really fast with that harpy," I snarled, biting the corners of my mouth and trying to keep a stern face when Adam started laughing out loud at my words.

We continued on like that for a while, swapping stories about the she-witch Trish and how she always managed to make a perfectly good day go sour.

"Speak of the devil herself," Adam whispered, nodding his head toward the door. I glanced back and had to hold down the salad I was eating. Trish's blonde hair was in an up-do, ringlets of curls framing her small face. Thick red lipstick covered her lips, and bright, and I mean bright, green eye shadow covered her eyes. All in all, I thought I was going to puke.

"I think drag queens look better," I mumbled, taking another bite of my food. I heard Adam snort, but did not dare look up.

I was glad that it was time for me to leave, but at the same time I wish I could have stayed. Aside from Trish, I liked all my co-workers. I mean at least half of them were non-human. It was always comforting to me to know there were others out there like me. Adam being one of them. My trek home was short and uneventful. I was hit with a wall of heat when I entered my apartment, my muscles automatically relaxing. I had somehow managed six hours in the store without passing out once. Again my eyes seeked out a clock and found it was only one in the afternoon. _Cool, I can get at least five hours of sleep._ Walking into my apartment, I locked the door behind me, and threw my keys on the counter. I had nothing else on my mind other than some damn good sleep. My hand came in contact with the power button on my stereo system, its lights flicking on and then very loud and heavy guitars blaring through the speakers. My body hit the bed in an unceremonious heap, my eyes drifting close to the sounds of my music playing.

A horrible sound that was louder than my music, floated to my ears, disturbing the dreamless and positively blissful sleep I was having. I growl came from my mouth as I looked around, trying to figure out where the annoying sound was coming from. It came to me when I saw my cell phone vibrating across the table.

"What?" I snapped after sliding it open.

"Touchy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Fuck you," I snarled, pressing the power button on the remote to my stereo.

"Perhaps later love. Anyway, are you up for a party?"

"Do I have to answer that truthfully Keith?" I asked, flipping over on my back.

"Doesn't really matter to me. Either way, I'm coming to get your furry ass so get up," he said, hanging to phone up on me.

"Bloody asshole," I snarled, forcing myself from out my bed. My legs carried me to my shower, clothes being left behind in my wake. Hands found the taps, turning them on to the desired temp. Warm water beat down on my like a summer's rain, rinsing away all the dirt, grime, and sleep from my body. My hair stuck to my skin, its thickness making my neck hurt with the extra weight of the water. _I really should cut it._ I thought absently, running my fingers through the silken locks, removing the tangles as I went along. But I knew I couldn't, it would just grow back and the whole ordeal would be pointless. I shut off the tap and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. Bare feet padded across wooden floors as I trotted into my room, flicking on the lights as I did so.

"What to wear?" I asked aloud, opening my closet. A pair of dark blue low rise jeans came into my view and I grabbed them, trying to think of what else I was going to wear. Knowing Keith, it would have to be something from my reserve line, as he so eloquently put it many a time. With that in mind, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a sheer sleeved corset like top. Grabbing some under garments I got dressed in record time. I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail, a few stray strands escaping. By the time I was finish, Keith was banging on my door. How I knew, cause only Keith would call me doll and darling with a sickly sing song voice out loud and in the public. Before I knew it I had several people invading my apartment.

"How the hell?" I questioned as I walked out my room, pulling on heeled boots while doing so.

"Love having the spare key," he quipped, a smile starting from his eyes and spreading to his face.

"Remind me to change the locks then."

"Enough with the small talk, let's go party!"

Somehow I still managed having to drive, which also meant I wouldn't be allowed to drink. No I didn't get drunk, but with my luck, I would get pulled over and they would check. I didn't mind really, but it was still annoying.

The club Keith got us into was packed to say the least. There was barely any space the breath, let alone dance. It quite literally resembled an orgy on hardwood. Wolves, vampires, and a few other things were crammed into the room, bodies grinding into each other in the heated passion of the music that was playing. Hands roamed, and so did lips and teeth. This is what I lived for. It didn't matter it you were hitched or not. What mattered was the here and now, and how close the other person was dancing with you. Scents of all kinds assaulted my nose, but I couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that went down my spine at the smell. It was pure adrenaline, and every creature in there was thriving off it. Out of nowhere a loud howl sounded, and every wolf in the room tilted their heads up joining in, the sound echoing above the music. The music pounded in our ears, bodies naturally swaying to the groove. I didn't want to leave.

Hours passed, and time seemed like it went on forever. But I knew my night would soon be ending. Tomorrow may have been Saturday, but that didn't mean shit. No I didn't have to work at the book store, but I needed to clean my home and get some much needed exercise before my work week started again. I was vaguely aware of who I was, dancing with. Some vampire I think, who figured I tasted good. His fangs sank into the junction where my neck and shoulder met. A shiver ran down my spine, the feeling intoxicating. My back was pressed up against his chest, and his hands rested on my hips, our bodies swaying together. His tongue ran over the wound and sealed it. That's when I knew it was time for me to go. It was not often that allowed such a thing to be done. And I didn't want to be bled dry. So with a heavy heart I started to take my leave. I found Keith dancing with some chick; both of them had their eyes closed. My lips found his ear easily, my whispers only made for him.

"I'm leaving." He barely gave me a responding nod, but somehow managed it. With greater ease than what I thought was possible, I made it out of the packed club. I felt a bit off, figuring it was from the vampire bite. I checked my pockets and found that I had some cashed and decided to walk across the street to a diner that was still open. The light was poor, but the room was warm and calm. I slid into a booth, my eyes roaming the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, at least not for New York anyway. When the waiter came around I ordered and cup of coffee and some cheese cake, my sweet tooth getting the better of me. He left with a smile and a nod, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I don't know what I would do if they actually closed down places like the club I was at. That was one of five places that were like that. So many of us congregated there that it wasn't even funny. It would probably kill us on the inside. But with recent events, it seemed like our fun was slowly coming to an end. The club across town had been shut down due to an attack on it. But what I did not know, but my mind wandered. It would only be a matter of time until the other places were discovered. When my food came, I ate in silence, thoughts of all sorts mulling through my mind. And without a second thought, I left, leaving my money on the table I was at. Tired legs carried me back to my truck, my eyes half open. It was a loud crash that woke me up fully, scaring the living shit out of me. My curiosity got the better or me as I went to figure out what had caused the noise. When I didn't see anything I just assumed it was an old alley cat but boy was I wrong. Out of nowhere a large mass of red came flying past my face, landing in a wall that was a few feet away from me. My eyes widened in shock, my mind not really sure how to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning," I gruff voice said.

"What the hell?" I didn't know what to do. All common sense seemed to leave me, so I just stood there aw-struck. It was pathetic. A roar, which sounded far from the creatures I knew of, sounded to my left, causing my head to snap in that direction. A huge, hulking creature lumbered forward, maw dripping in a goop that made my stomach turn. Its attention when from the thing at my right to me and I knew I was screwed.

"Shit…" I mumbled, taking a hesitant step back. With a louder roar than before it stormed toward me, my legs refusing to move no matter how much I wanted to. And before I knew it I found myself airborne. My body hit the ground and rolled not a few feet away from the scene. It took several menacing steps towards me before instincts kicked in. I found myself standing before the creature again, a growl of my own rumbling through my chest. I looked down at my clothing and only growled louder.

"This was my favorite outfit," I snarled, my temper and lack of better judgment getting the better of me. Before I could do anything that would have probably cause me my life, a blur of white came out of nowhere. And before I could blink the creatures head rolled to my feet. My eyes traveled up, coming in contact with long white hair.

"Your methods are sloppy," he said, his voice sounding like silk to my ears.

"Yea well no one asked you," came the voice from before. I soon found myself surrounded by things I had no idea what the hell they were. To my left was something I swear walked out of a sci-fi movie, to my right a normal looking woman with short blackish looking hair. At my rear I had a huge, and I mean huge, red man, and to my front was a white skinned, white haired, and black lipped god. I really had been spending too much time around vampires. Eyes were settled on my and I was far from calm. If it's one thing wolves don't like being, it's cornered. My legs were moving before I could think, and I managed to back up into the biggest one, my hackles standing up the moment I came in contact with him. I jumped forward, trying hard to calm my racing nerves.

"Red, she's a werewolf," said the one on my left. The one he called Red, chuckled, the sound far from comforting to my ears.

"Did little miss wolfy stray too far from home?" his voice taunted. The one in front of me started forward, the spear that he had in his hand extended. I bolted around the big one, forgetting about my truck.

It would have been wrong of me to go back into the club and expose them all. My legs carried me pass all that and down to the other end of the block. My heart pounded in my chest, head spinning. The area was deserted aside from myself. I pressed my back into the brick wall, a hand clutching at my chest. My breathing was ragged and harsh.

"Holy shit," I breathed, allowing myself to slide down to my knees. I was starting to wish that I had stayed home, but for some odd reason I knew something like this would have happened to me anyway.

"Running was not the smartest thing to do," came the silk-like voice from above me. I looked up, only to bring my eyes back down as he jumped down to stand in front of me. I bit my tongue in order to stop the retort that was at the tip of it. I settled for stammering.

"Oh good you found here," came the voice from before.

"Wasn't hard," he said, his eyes locking with mine.

"She looks like she's scared out of her mind," came the woman's voice. _You have no idea how right you are lady._ I thought, wishing that the concrete would just swallow me and save my from the elf's gaze. Yea I knew what he was, but I just didn't want to admit it.

"What do you wish to do with her?" The elf asked, his eyes still locked with mine. _Let me go and call it a good day?_

"We could always bring her back, ask her a few questions and then let her go," came the fish-man's voice.

"Or you can let me leave, and let me forget this ever happened," I said, not realizing I had said it aloud until I noticed the smirk on the elf's face.

"No can do puppy dog." My mind switched, my temper getting the better of me.

"And why the hell not? Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm not going with you. I've done nothing wrong," I squeaked, my voice betraying me. I hadn't even realized that I had stood until I noticed I could stand at eye level with the elf.

"She does have a point."

"No shit you think?" I asked, my sarcasm shining through, a little too much.

"A bit mouthy aren't you?" I snorted.

"You have no idea."


	3. Doomed By An Elf

**A/N: HAHA, I managed to get up another chapter. I'm on a roll. Anyway. Enjoy, review if you want. No Flames. I'm just in a plain old giddy mood XD.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

My words left my mouth before common sense could really kick in. But it was my minds way of putting me back in my comfort zone. But even that was slipping from me with an alarming speed. Numerous options ran through my mind at the same time. Try running again, call for help, or turn and hope for the best. The last one was quickly scratched out, the idea of it seeming like suicide because of the elf that stood before me. Sure I could change within the blink of an eye, but I was sure he could kill me in less time. Calling for help was starting to sound like the better of the three options. I could have let loose a howl. It didn't matter how loud the club music was, my friends would leave that over high of adrenaline in order to come to my aid. At least, that's what I hoped. I was painfully aware on how close the elf was to me, and soon felt even more so cornered than I really was. Doesn't help to be claustrophobic, does it? And even though I wanted to howl right then and there he was way to close for my comfort. Bluffs always seemed to work. The better the bluff the longer you live, was my motto. I was no chicken shit, I was far from it. But all bravado likes to abandon a person when they find themselves, for the lack of better words, in hairy situations. My lips peeled back from my teeth, and the most threatening growl I could muster came forth, my eyes turning into black and blue starbursts. I prayed the display would be enough to get them to back off just enough for me to run again. And much to my pleasure it worked, though not as well as I hoped. But and opening was an opening. I took my chances and bolted into a busy street, ignoring the angry blare of car horns in my ears. I was pretty sure I was hit a few times, but I didn't really care at the moment. A howl escaped my lips as I ran, causing quite a few people to stop and stare at me. But I gave them no time. My legs carried me as fast as they could and as far as they could before they decided they were going to stop working. No, I didn't learn from the first time. Running was one of my strong points. Why fight when you could bluff and run? I pulled myself into what I hoped was a deserted alley way, and prayed that my friends would find me before they did. I didn't like having to stay put, but I had to give my friends time to find me, which I hoped was sooner rather than later. It was only then did I realize that I was bleeding and that every inch of my body cried and throbbed in pain. My skin itched for the changed so it could soothe the pain I was feeling, but I denied it. I wasn't going to die; at least I hoped I wasn't.

"I'm getting rather tired of chasing you," came a voice, causing me to jump onto all fours. The motion caused me to get momentarily dizzy, my arms and legs swaying beneath me. I took a step back, only to hear him chuckle at me.

"Sorry, dead end." A chill wracked its was through my body at his words. Thoughts were a whirlwind in my mind, one louder than the other before it. I couldn't help but whimper.

"Rayne?" I heard Adam's voice call out, my heart leaping into my throat. I went to open my mouth and say something, but thought better of it. I knew, one wrong move I would be dead. But Adam's howl had a bark coming out of me, and I soon found myself on two legs. The steps he took forward had scared me that much. His eyes found mine once more and I found myself lost.

The ground shook beneath my feet and I risked a glance over my shoulder. Once again the big red thing had found itself at my back.

"It would seem she called reinforcements," the elf said, a sadistic smirk twisting his pretty face.

"More fun for me," the other said. I wanted to scream at Adam and the others not to come, but my voice had abandoned me.

"Rayne!" I heard him yell, the panic in his voice causing me to squeak.

"Adam…" I whispered, only to hear heavy footfalls coming towards us. The snarl that came from Adam's lips would have made anyone cringe, but not them.

"Get the hell away from her," he snarled, Keith and the others coming up at his back. I hadn't seen Keith move, but soon felt arms around my waist and moving me. Finding myself back with my friends, I let loose the breath I had been holding. I heard Alyssa take in a sharp intake if breath, her hands moving before I could stop her. She peeled away my shirt from my side and hissed.

"You're bleeding," she whispered loud enough for everyone to here.

"I'm fine," I snarled, slapping her hand away. I hated to be seen as a coward, but I hated it even more when they seemed to pick with every injury.

"Okay, which one of ya is first?" the red one asked. Adam started to move forward and I found my voice.

"It's not worth it. Don't get yourself killed over me," I said, pushing my way painfully through the crowd. I could see the gears clicking in his mind, but he stepped back behind me, allowing me to stand lead. Nerves calmed and steeled themselves, and common sense was taking over, my thoughts running smooth.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned, my head tilting to the side a bit. I had to hold back the laugh at the somewhat hurt look on the red guy's face, but the elf didn't the sound ringing like bells in my ears.

"It would seem not everyone knows of you Hellboy," he said, calming down his laughter.

"No one asked you Nuada," the one I assumed to be Hellboy mumbled.

"Rayne…" Keith whispered in my ear, grabbing a hold of my wrist. I shook off his grip and listened. Sure I had been scared shitless, but curiosity was a powerful thing.

"What did you want with me?" I asked, only to jump about ten feet in the air when I heard voices behind me.

"It's not often that you find a lone werewolf roaming the streets," the fish-man answered, the woman walking in next to him.

"But it would seem my calculations were incorrect. Red, three wolves and four vampires. An odd group indeed."

"Nice going Abe." Now I didn't know about anyone else at the moment, but I knew my mind was going into informational overdrive. _What the hell was that thing, a fucking dictionary?_

"I don't really care about the vampires, we already have them on record. I want to know if she knows any information," Hellboy said, nodding his head toward me.

"Red… I can't sense anything else out of her. It's like she has a block on her mind."

"So we can do like I suggested before and take her with us."

I clenched my jaw, my eyes narrowing at him. Nuada seemed to have noticed this and took his time to speak.

"How about you request if the lady will come with us," he said, managing to snag my eyes again. And damn it all if he didn't have gorgeous eyes. Adam went to say something and I held my hand up, silencing him at once.

"A request I would not mind abiding to," I said, causing him to smile, a smile of my own reaching my lips. I could hear Hellboy huff and mumble something incoherent under his breath as he stalked forward to a truck that somehow managed to pull up behind us.

"Rayne, are you sure?" Keith asked, concern lacing his voice. I nodded, not sure of what was going to happen myself. With what I hoped was a reassuring glance I followed Nuada onto the truck and watched as the door closed when I sat down.

A silenced so thick and heavy that it caused my ears to ring, filled the area we were in. I sealed my eyes shut, trying hard to block out the searing white light that was in the room, as well as the eerie silence that was causing my head to pound. My canine side howled in my mind, demanding to be let free from its confides, tried of me denying its freedom. I wanted nothing more than to submit to it. _No, if you know what's good for you you'll keep your head down and your mouth shut._ For a moment I thought I was going to doze off, however, the sound of my cell phone blaring caused my eyes to snap open and for all of us to jump.

"What the hell?" I whispered harshly, trying to avoid the group's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Talon's voice screamed at me through the speaker.

"Not here not now, shut the fuck up and I will talk to you when I get home.  
GET IT, GOT IT, GOOD!" I snapped, knowing the vampire would probably have my head when I got home. If I got home. I could feel their eyes on me, but tried my hardest to ignore it until I couldn't take it any more.

"What?"

"That was not something I was expecting," Nuada said, once again a smirk twisting to his lips. I did the only thing I could at the moment. I laughed. Laughed until I couldn't see straight and I had tears coming from my eyes. I took in gasps of air to calm myself, only succeeding a little bit. When I was calm enough I spoke, assuming my words were to get rid of their… fears of me being insane.

"Nor was I expecting to have some oversized ape scare the living shit out of me. But life is funny that way you know. I mean hell, I was just trying to have some fun. Who the hell am I kidding? All I wanted to do was get some well deserved sleep. But noooooooo, Keith and his jittery vampire ass wanted to go out and party. So what do I do, I get up, get dressed, have a little fun, knowing damn well that real life was going to bite me in the ass in the morning. So forgive me if what I said was a little unexpected."

"You know what, I think I'm gonna like this girl," Hellboy said, his voice shattering me out of my blood-lust daze. Snorting, I closed my eyes once again, my fingers drumming across my leg.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" the woman asked, her name escaping me.

"Nineteen going on fifty five why?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words. She laughed at my words but said nothing more. Something told me that the silence was uncommon for the woman, but not a rare occurrence.

I could feel the truck come to a stop but did not dare stand when the others did. A pale hand was put before me, my eyes traveling up to Nuada's face. I put my hand in his, currents of energy running though my fingers. I was easily pulled to my feet and led out into a building. _This, is a moment I do not want to end._ The door to the truck slammed shut behind me, but my mind was elsewhere. I liked the feel of Nuada's skin against mine, and suddenly had the urge to sustain the want of more contact. _Bad Rayne, bad. Dirty thoughts need to stay in the gutter… better yet, they need to stay in the sewer._ I thought mentally slapping myself. I was led through several corridors before I was led into a medium sized room. At the head of the table, a balding man sat, his nose in papers, his voice low even to my ears.

"Alright baldy, we got us a werewolf here, what can you tell me about her?" Hellboy asked, pulling out a cigar. The guy mumbled something under his breath that I think was along the lines of ungrateful ape. Wasn't all that sure really.

"She's not in our files," he said, shifting through a few more papers.

"What do you mean she's not in our files?"

"Like I said, she's not in them. I have every werewolf pack on the East Coast listed here and her name isn't in any of them."

"Meaning?" I asked, stepping a bit closer to see. Still aware of Nuada's hand around mine.

"Meaning that you are off the leash without tags."

My hand left his when I took measured steps forward, every ounce of my temper at the surface. Papers scattered to the floor, my hand pressed firmly down on the glass table. My face was inches from his.

"Now you listen to me little man. I don't give a shit of who you think you are but let me tell you this. I'm no ones pet. I don't need a leash or tags any of the shit you seem to like to put on other packs. The next time you even think of insulting me I'll make sure you'll find yourself hanging upside down by that pathetic thing you call a dick. Do you understand?" I snarled, my claws sinking into the glass below my fingers. With one last flex of my hands, the table shattered, littering pieces of glass to the ground. I gave no one time to reply, spinning on my heel and walking out the room to God knows where.

I found myself surrounded by books in a matter of seconds. I sat heavily down in one of the cushioned chairs and made an attempt to relax.

"Fat chance at that," I mumbled, sighing and resting my head back against the chair. I could feel my temples throbbing, my own heart matching the beat. These were the days I wished I had some real good music and a punching bag to take out my frustrations. But the first six I had destroyed were enough to make me rethink my methods of chilling out.

"You know, it's not good to keep running off like that. One might think you have something to hide." I snorted, the sound very unladylike.

"Better for me to run than truly do something that I might regret later on. However, my threat to that oaf still stands. I will find a way to castrate the bastard. Even if I have to do it with a piece of paper."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not meant to be. I would prefer if it were done with something duller. But nothing of that nature seems to pop to mind at the moment." his chuckle rang out in the empty room, the sound causing me to smile. I shifted slightly to see him better and winced.

"Ow," I said, quickly turning back around in order to figure out where the pain was coming from. I lifted my shirt to see a not so pretty gash on my side. _No wonder Alyssa hissed at it._I thought, using my claws to pick out the little pieces of debris that had gotten into it. Stark white hands pushed mine out the way and took over what I was doing. A growl rumbled through my chest out of pure instinct at someone being so close to my wounds. Nuada simply arched an eyebrow at me and continued what he was doing. It was then I was able to take in his scent. Sandalwood, pine, and metal played across my nose in a flurry of delicious scents. I almost wanted to drool. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ As soon as the last piece of glass was pulled out the wound healed instantly, leaving nothing but flawless skin and my tattoos.

"Thank you," I breathed, his face inches from mine. A smile came to his face and I knew I was doomed.


	4. Temporary Home and The Wanting of Food

**A/N: Well, I've had a request to make this story a romance. And you know what I think I will. I think it would work out in the long run. A friend of mine has already given me a few ideas on how this can go. Meaning I really would have to up the rating. Oh well. Whatever the readers and the muses want they shall get. XD.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be a whole hell of a lot more kinks in it. Believe me. And the song does not belong to me but Evanescence. **

The sound of someone clearing their throat cause us to jump apart with a speed that belied our looks.

"Nice to know you two are getting along," Hellboy said, walking lazily into the room. I bit the inside of my cheek to get rid of the blush that was forming. _Oh for the love of God, what am I? Some fucking school girl? I need to get a hold of myself before this gets way out of hand. And that I will not allow to happen._

"So what's the verdict?" I asked, shifting my attentions over to Hellboy for a moment. He wasn't too bad. Loud and a bit childish, but not bad at all. He reminded me of several of my friends and there was nothing wrong with that.

"It looks like you will be spending some time here wolfy. Liz is trying to find a room for ya," he said, his voice sounding annoyed. This was a bit better than how I was feeling at the moment. I could feel the muscle above my eye twitching like it had a mind of its own. But I knew it was from my anger.

"You're kidding right? I have to stay? What about my job? My life, my stuff. You can't just take me away from all that. It's all I know. And what about my pack. Do you even care?" I asked, my voice gaining pitch with every word. He simply shrugged his shoulders and left, leaving me fuming. I sucked in a breath and blew it out my nose, hoping that the gesture will calm my nerves. No such luck though, my temper was still boiling, and I knew my nerves were shot to hell.

"Well this is just perfect. Perfect, what the hell am I supposed to do here?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Perhaps trying not being so loud." I turned to see Nuada looking at me, that famous eyebrow arched in a delicate curve. Snorting I left, not caring where my legs took me. I wanted to explore, wanted to know what else was in this place of I was going to be stuck there for a while.

I saw several medical rooms, their uses obvious. A few office spaces here and there, personal quarters dotted the hallways as well. I came across one room though that had the same scent of metal that Nuada did. My attention secured, I pushed the double doors open without much effort. The walls were concrete, as were the floors. Weapons that were probably older than me hung on the far wall. Every one of them glistening in the dim light. I pulled the doors close behind me, knowing I would hear if someone decided to come in. My boots and socks were slipped off at the door as I crossed the room barefoot. Claws danced over the metal of the blades, the high pitched noise that it gave off sending chills down my spine. Spears weren't my thing, plus they seemed almost forbidden to me. Instead, my hand wrapped around a hilt of a sword, the leather feeling right in my hands. When I picked it up out of its holder, the weight of it shocked me. Something that heavy would break bones if you didn't know what you were doing. I spun it around a little bit, liking the way it whistled through the air. It felt right to wield it. Like it should have been with me all this time. Keith would have a cow if he found out that I had a sword in my hand. I don't blame him really, the last time I had something sharp in my hands I nearly took off his head. By accident of course. Sure I hadn't practiced with a sword. Seen them dozens of times with my mother and her family. But, when I held that blade it felt like it slipped its knowledge into me. The faintest click of the door had me running to put everything back where I had found it and the cringe from the hinges had me clinging to the ceiling like spider-man, my boots in my mouth. I looked down to see white hair, my muscles trembling from being suspended for so long. He looked as though he were about to leave, but he took a step closer to the weapons wrack. He picked up the sword I had, eyes narrowed in a silent inspection. _What the hell is he looking at?_ When I looked closer I saw. Though they were faint, my finger prints were where I held the blade when I made an effort to put it up silently and without a trace. _So much for without a trace._ I snorted, thinking that it was only done in my head until Nuada's head snapped up at me. His gaze causing me to swear and fall, hard floor hitting me in the ass far too quickly.

"Fuck a duck and screw a Jew," I swore, wincing when I made an attempt at standing. I didn't dare meet the gaze that I knew was on me, I already knew that I was caught. My pride was hurt more than anything above everything else. My butt would heal, my pride, not so much.

"Would it be of any consolation if I said I was sorry?" I asked, looking up at him sheepishly. He in turn rolled his eyes and held out a hand, helping me to my feet.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked, releasing my hand much to my displeasure. I shrugged, not knowing how I would explain why I was in the room in the first place.

"I was pissed, the blade helped," I said, shrugging my shoulders again. I watched as he twirled it around expertly, stopping the blade inches from my neck. I had to hand it to myself, I didn't flinch. But boy did I want to piss in my pants. And I a blur of movements I had the hilt of the sword point towards me. I looked at it, a question at the tip of my tongue.

"It's yours," he said, pressing the hilt in my hand and then leaving me. I couldn't help it, I watched him leave. _I'm becoming as bad as Keith._ I thought, rolling my eyes heavenward. A smile found its way to my lips as I picked the sheath from off its holder, and walked out, making sure I closed the doors behind me. I made my way further down the hall at a steady pace, sheathing the sword so as not to impale anyone by accident.

"Hey Rayne!" a voice called out to me. I turned to see Liz run up behind me, a small smile on her face. I returned hers with one of my own, my mood lifting a bit.

"What's up?"

"Found you a room. It's further down this hall. I'm sure you're tired." I smiled and nodded, following her down the hall into what I assumed was my room for the time being. It wasn't bad looking. Red walls, big bed, personal bathroom. I had the slightest inkling that the room was bigger than my apartment. I dropped my shoes behind the door my nosey-ness getting the better of me. Dark bamboo flooring felt cool under my bare feet, its smell filling my nose. I placed the sword on top of the bookshelf that was in there.

"I take it it's to your liking?" I smiled and dove into the bed, pillows flying up everywhere. I rolled over onto my back and sucked in a breath.

"Yep, it's perfect. Thanks." She smiled widely at me and left, closing the door behind her. As soon as she left a scowl found its way to my face, a growl emitting from my lips. I wanted to go home, and not whenever they thought they would be finished with me. Ha, yea fucking right. My furry ass would be home by then; I was going to make sure of that. I laid there for a while; the only sound in the room was my steady breathing.

"It's too silent," I said aloud, looking for some sort of stereo system. When I found it I hopped to my feet, digging through my pockets. My hand closed around my Ipod and the auxiliary cord that I had with it.

"Now where…ah ha!" I hit the power button and plugged in my Ipod, setting the volume on high. The music started to play and I swayed my hips, the words from the song coming from my mouth, echoing in the room.

_**When they all come crashing down - mid-flight**_

_**You know you're not the only one**_

_**When they're so alone**_

_**They find a back door out of life **_

_**You know you're not the only one**_

_**We're all grieving**_

_**Lost and bleeding**_

_**All our lives**_

_**We've been waiting**_

_**For someone to call our leader**_

_**All your lies**_

_**I'm not believing **_

_**Heaven shine a light down on me**_

I sucked in a breath, letting all my frustrations out into my words, not caring who heard.

_**So afraid to open your eyes - hypnotized**_

_**You know you're not the only one**_

_**Never understood this life**_

_**And you're right I don't deserve**_

_**But you know I'm not the only one**_

_**We're all grieving**_

_**Lost and bleeding**_

_**All our lives**_

_**We've been waiting**_

_**For someone to call our leader**_

_**All your lies**_

_**I'm not believing **_

_**Heaven shine a light down on me**_

My fist came in contact with one of the night stands, the wood groaning from the strain. Still the words spilled from my mouth, the wolf inside me howling in harmony.

_**Don't look down**_

_**Don't look into the eyes **_

_**Of the world beneath you**_

_**Don't look down, you'll fall down,**_

_**You'll become their sacrifice**_

_**Right or wrong**_

_**Can't hold onto the fear**_

_**That I'm lost without you**_

_**If I can't feel, I'm not mine,**_

_**I'm not real**_

_**All our lives**_

_**We've been waiting**_

_**For someone to call our leader**_

_**All your lies**_

_**I'm not believing**_

_**Heaven shine a light down on me**_

I took in another breath, my nerves considerably calmer than they were before. I couldn't help it. It was the wolf in me that wanted to sing. Normally it would be me and a few other females in my pack that would sing. And it was then that I realized that I was alone. I had no pack to comfort me the way I was used to it. No one to pick on or fuss with, no one to rant to. I instantly lost my desire to sing and shut off the music, the instant silence causing my ears to ring. Without a second thought I turned and buried myself under the covers of the bed, my head resting on my paws. My ears laid flat back against my head, my tail tucking itself under one of my hind legs. The covers ruffed my fur up a bit, but not so much to where it would bother me. My eyes closed on their own and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke with a start, my eyes snapping open, only to be snapped closed because of the blinding light in the room. With a little bit more caution, I slowly opened my eyes, the light not as harsh as before. I stood and stretched my back arching until it popped. I trotted over to the door and hit it with one of my paws, the door clicking open. My head stuck out, looking down both ends of the hallway and saw nothing. I came all the way out, somehow managing to get the door closed behind me. I trotted down the hall, the sound of my claws clicking on the floor music to my ears. My tail was wagging as I went, my mouth open and tongue hanging out a bit, my ears relaxed. When I walked past a few glass windows I stopped, looking at my reflection. Black eyes stared back at me, and small silver hoops were in my ears, that twitched every so often. I made a face and snorted, continuing my way through the building.

Voices drifted to my ears after while, my ears swiveling forward. A feeling of calm came over me as I followed the voices back to the library. I found Abe and a female version of Nuada speaking with each other. _Poetry?_ My head tilted to the side, my ears perked forward as I listened. Her voice sounded like a song to my canine ears and I had to bow my head in respect. Without so much of a word I turned and left, my stomach growling at me.

I found the kitchen in a matter of moments, but I was kicked out every time. _You would think they would know a werewolf when they see one_. I thought, hiding around the corner to wait for the next person to come out. And without missing a beat someone came out, the gap in the door just big enough for me to slip through before it slammed shut. My paws slid across the floors in order to gain some traction, and when I finally did I shot forward, sliding into the kitchen. My body flattened to the ground as I crawled across, making sure I wasn't going to be seen. Someone had left a sandwich on the counter and my stomach growled. Determined, I kept low, not caring on how ridiculous it looked for a wolf to be crawling on her belly. Still I saw no one. I had made it where the sandwich was and looked around. All in the clear. I put my paws on the counter and licked my lips, my stomach thundering in my ears.

"Hey!" Some guy shouted, causing me to snatch the sandwich and run, the door flying open as I loped out into the hall. _Score!_ I looked back over my shoulder, and saw nothing until… I was met with something solid and toppled over, my prize lost. There was something over my nose, and it caused me to sneeze, only for it to land back where it was. Peaking I saw that it was white hair that was over my nose, the color contrasting as much as the snow did with my black coat. _Oh shit. _The same scent of sandalwood, pine, and metal reached my nose, and I knew who it was. But I sure as hell didn't want to believe it quite yet. I scooted back onto my butt, my eyes wide as Nuada turned over and looked at me, his normally perfectly groomed self disheveled. The expression of 'What the hell?' on his face. My tail started to wag, my head tilting to the side, the most innocent pose I could think of. His chuckle had my tongue hanging out for a little more effect. He stood with such a grace that I found myself staring. He brushed himself off and patted my head, leaving me. But not before I heard his voice ring in my ears.

"Better luck next time Rayne."

I sat there dumbstruck. Had he truly known that it was me? _No shit Sherlock, you are the only werewolf in this place._ I don't know why, but I found myself following him. Even an idiot knew that he knew that I was following him. Whether it was my paws padding along the floor, my panting, or just the hell of my presence, he knew. And yet he didn't act like it bothered him. And that was what had me a bit disturbed. Not many took likely to having a werewolf tailing them. But he just shrugged it off. I lost him when he took a left down a hall, seemingly to disappear. My mouth snapped shut as I sniffed the air for some sort of clue, but found none. _What the hell?_ Both my canine side and I were confused. I only knew of vampires being able to vanish like that, but he just had. My lips curled back from my teeth in a silent snarl before I turned and trotted back to my room. He was going to test my patience, I could tell. And I could tell he was going to make it hell for me to deal with.

When I made it to my room a sigh escaped my lips as I shifted back to my human form. The little bit of pain that accompanied it only brief in its presence. Cold air caressed my body as I stood in the middle of my room, my eyes wandering. _Where there clothes waiting for me in the drawers, the closet perhaps?_ These were the thoughts that were running through my mind as I crossed the room. Honestly, if it were up to me, I would have walked around butter ball naked all damn day. But knowing the humans around here, that notation would not be acceptable. Much to my delight the closet actually did have clothes in it. I pulled out a pair of sweats and put them on, shielding my body from the elements. At least, for the moment.

"Now maybe this time I can get some actual food," I mumbled, making my way back out the room.


	5. Secrets of the Past

**A/N: I probably won't up the rating until the time comes along. But until then I hope you enjoy the chapters that I post for you guys to read. I thank all who reviewed. I am happy that the story was not a total waste of time, because I really do enjoy writing this. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you wish. And I do know this is a short chapter, but I had allergy testing so it's taking its toll on my. Next chapter will be longer i assure you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own thoughts. **

My feet carried me back to the kitchen, my stomach giving me confidence and assuring me that this time I would most defiantly get some sort of food in my system. My hair swung loose as I walked down the hallway, giving fanged smiles along my way. I enjoyed the looks that I got, the fear that was rolling off them making my giddy. I was a wolf on a power high, and at that moment I didn't want to come down from it anytime soon. I had been way to humble and compliant since I had been there, and in my opinion I had been used. _Don't dwell on it. That is the past and you can't do a damn thing to change it._ With that thought in mind, I pushed the kitchen doors open, my nose leading me to the refrigerator. I had to admit it was well stocked, and my stomach growled its approval. My hands grabbed a hold of the lone T-bone that was still in its wrapper. The scent of steroids and blood floated nose when my claws pierced the seal. Not my cup of tea, but food it food and I wasn't going to be picky. I tossed the empty Styrofoam container into the trash, my fangs sinking into the soft flesh. A pleased groan emitted from my lips as I walked out the door and down to the library. My teeth easily sliced through the bone, and what was left of tendons. Even though it was good, it had nothing compared to a good old fashion fresh kill. I finished it off the moment I reached the library doors, tossing the bone up in the air and catching it with a snap of fangs. I wiped my hands off on my pants and pushed the doors open, my ears greeted with sweet, sweet silence. That room was a dream come true to me. I had always been a bit of a book worm and I often found myself lost in the lands of fantasy. I fingers traced the tattered spines of some of the books. A few of them giving off an aura all their own, some dark others not. The tips of my claws stopped on a black book that gave off a calming effect. I pulled it out and found it title less. Once again my curiosity got the better of my as I took it and walked over to one of the many chairs that was in the room. When I flipped the book open I found that it was not in English, but something a whole hell of a lot older. I assumed Latin, but when I tried I found that I was wrong. _Gaelic perhaps? _I thought, trying had to remember what I had been taught when it came to different languages. And much to my pleasure it was Gaelic. And from what I read, it was a diary. Of whom I did not know because each entry was signed anonymous and all of it was written in the same handwriting.

Details of battles won and lost painted a picture in my mind as I continued to read the tattered pages. Though no names were used, descriptions were made of what, when, and where. Not once was there a bad word said about anyone, whether it be allies or enemies. And that made me think that that person had a completely neutral view on everything. A comforting thought in this day and age.

"So this is where you escaped to," I voice stated more than asked, startling my out of my world. I glanced back to see Nuada leaning up against the door frame, a small smirk on his face. I smile found its way to my face briefly before I shrugged and went back to the book in my hands. I wasn't aware that he moved until I felt the seat beside me dip down. My hackles rose, but I did my damndest to ignore his closeness. His arm slipped around my waist grabbing the book and causing me to stiffen. My eyes began to blur, my body knowing all too soon on how closed he was to me. How some of his skin touched my, and how his hand rested over mine, his other hand supporting his weight on my left thigh. I tried so hard not to blush and focus back on the book. But my whole body was betraying me. His fingers kept hitting one of the tattoos that I had on my leg, each and every touch sending shivers down my spine. I was half tempted to slap his hand away before the situation got out of hand. But for some odd reason I didn't. We stayed like that for a while, him turning the pages of the book when he assumed I was done. Before I knew it a yawn was escaping my lips, sleepiness coming over me slowly but surly. I had assumed that no one had to go on anytime of mission that day. The whole place seem to be quiet, something I was thankful of. I risked moving in order to pull of my cell phone in order to check the time, but remembered that I left it in my room. With a sigh I leaned back against his shoulder, allowing myself to relax and continue reading. I could feel the chuckle that rumbled through his chest before I heard it.

"Comfortable?"

"Very, thanks for asking," I said, flipping to another page. I had to admit, I didn't mind him being so close once I got used to the idea. The body heat that he gave off was comforting, almost addicting. Something I really wouldn't mind being addicted to. Keith and Alyssa would probably be cheering by now. Adam and Talon, well let's just say that my threat to the bald one pales in comparison. I couldn't help but steal glances at his every so often. It looked as though he was carved out of the rarest marble and sculpted to perfection. The subtle and small scars that were on him only added to his uniqueness. Damn did I have it bad, but I honestly didn't mind. If my friends didn't approve they could kiss my ass for all I cared, this felt right. And I sure as hell wasn't going to give up that feeling.

Another sigh escaped my lips, homesickness hitting me in the face. I at least wanted to get some clothes so I wasn't wearing sweats all the time.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, his concern genuine.

"I want to go home," I said bluntly, sliding a book mark in that page that we had left off and closing it with a snap. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying hard to get rid of the head ache that was forming.

"Look I get the idea of you wanting me to stay. Really I do, but I would like to wear something other than this. At least let me go home and get some clothes," I sighed, running my claws through my hair. His other hand and rested on my hip, his fingers dancing across the bone.

"I suppose I could take you…" he said, his voice sounding distant. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I would appreciate that." I managed to slip out of his grasp and stood. My muscles screaming at me for sitting for so long. _I don't give a shit how hot he is, I can't sit like that again. At least, not while I'm reading._ I couldn't help but smirk. I glanced back at him and left, jogging to my room so I could grab my keys. I was so happy to be going home, even if it was going to be for a brief time. But that's all I wanted. To go home for jut a second and grab a whole shit load of clothes and give a heads up that I wouldn't be at work for a while. I could already hear Trish's pissed off voice ringing in my ears. I slid my boots once I reached my room and grabbed both my keys and my phone off the night stand. I looked at my phone and saw that I had twenty nine text messages and ten voice mails. I wasn't even going to bother. I knew that Adam must have told the hold pact and Talon the whole east coast coven. Yea, I was in deep shit, but that thought didn't bother me. I would return to my life whenever they finished with me, if not sooner knowing my temper and my patience. Hell yea, I would be home earlier. With one last sweeping glance I ran back out into the hallway, sliding to a stop in front of Nuada.

"Are you ready?" he asked, giving me a brief glance. I nodded, only to jump back with lips flared when the wall moved.

"Follow me." I did so hesitantly, only the sound of my uneven breathing echoing in my ears. I was nervous to say the least, but followed, knowing and praying that he wouldn't lead me to my doom. A few minutes later, we emerged where my truck was parked, its painted metal glistening in the street lights. I hopped in and reached over opening the door for Nuada. He slid in without so much of a sound, his gaze trained in front of him. The key was in the ignition and the truck was turned on and put in reverse in a matter of seconds, causing him to grip the dashboard. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hang on," I offered, speeding out into the busy street towards my apartment building. The rest of the ride was silent and soon found myself parked in front of my building. I looked around, making sure no one would see as we crept into the building in relative silence. I made it up the flights of stairs, sound abandoning the both of us. The locked clicked and I put the key in and turned it, pushing the door open. _Home._ I wanted to crawl into my own bed or even flop down on my couch but refrained. When I reached my room I pulled out an old duffle bag from under my bed and began searching my room. Seconds had gone by and all my drawers where empty of its contents with room to spare. My closet was in the same state as I left my room and kneeled in front of my television in the living room. I threw CDS and DVDS into the bag, not caring that they were jumbled around.

"What exactly are you doing?" I heard him ask, either out of impatience or curiosity I wasn't sure. And I honestly didn't care, I was enjoying the smells of home, relishing it because I knew deep down it would be a while before I was able to see the place again.

"Packing things that I want to come with me," I said, spinning around and heading toward the bath room. I cleaned out everything in there, knowing the bathroom over there was bare. I shouldered the bag and walked out into the room, seeing Nuada holding a picture frame. I got a closer look and saw it was a picture of my grandmother and I smiling wildly into the camera. Something twisted in my chest as I dropped the back to the floor and retrieved the picture with less politeness than what should have been given.

"Don't touch the photos," I mumbled, placing the picture in my bag so it could come with me. I picked the back up and walked to the door, holding it open for him to step out. With that done, I locked it behind me and went to go back downstairs. However, I was stopped by his hand on my arm. Once again a wall opened to reveal another dark hallway. And once again I found myself following him. Once we were out I found myself in the library. And with a lot of effort I swallowed my pride, knowing that I owed him some sort of apology.

"She died not too long ago. I just haven't let go yet," I said, leaving him alone.


	6. Wolven Song

**A/N: Hello again my wonderful readers. This chapter should explain a few things that I left unanswered in the previous chapter. So sit back and enjoy! And like I promised, this chapter shall be longer. I really do hope you enjoy this. Sorry for all the songs, but I thought it was appropriate for the circumstances. Also I know I posted this in a short amount of time. But this chapter kind of came to me while i was sitting here and listening to the same songs that are in the story. Believe me when I say, I think it will all work out in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or the songs. The songs belong to Evanescence, Seether, and Plumb.**

I left the room with a sour mood, but it wasn't his fault. No it was own selfish self that put me in the mood that I was in at that very moment. Once I made it back to my room I locked the door behind me and sat down on the bed with a sigh. I pulled out the picture of my grandmother and I and fought back tears. Her death had been so long ago, but I still had trouble swallowing that fact down. The picture belied her years. Beautiful brown hair came down to her shoulders and she could pass as a teenager any day. Her eyes alone told her story. Her death was sudden and unexpected, and it tore me apart. She often took me everywhere that she went, whether it be somewhere in state or overseas, you could always find the two of us together. And most of our trips lead us back to Ireland and Scotland, places that we could both loose ourselves in without a second thought. English was taught to me as a second language, Gaelic being fist on the list. I couldn't help but wish that she was with me. But I knew I could not bring back the dead no matter how much I wanted to.

My grandmother's death was unusual in my opinion. Like vampires we could live forever as long as nothing killed us. So when I heard of her death, I was a little shocked to say the least. My fingers hit the play button on the stereo, the slow and quiet sound of an acoustic guitar floating to my ears.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

I wanted to howl, cry, I didn't know what. I was so confused. The words from the diary simply played back to me over and over again that annoyed the hell out of me. My voice bonded with the wolf's as I sang, the sound raspy but at the same time harmonic and beautiful. I remembered my grandmother saying to me one time that wolves had the best voices on the planets. _"Cause it makes people stop and listen. And they soon find themselves falling into a dream."__**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away..  
You don't feel me here…  
Anymore…**_

My head pounded for a brief second, so I busied myself unpacking my things putting them in their proper place. But still, I sang in harmony with the song that was playing._**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
You've gone away..  
You don't feel me here…  
Anymore..**_

Then something struck me, and it struck me hard. _Could that have been…_ I shook my head, knowing that it was no possible way. But somewhere deep down inside of me I could only hope. I unplugged my Ipod and left my room, the little ear buds shoved down in my ears and the volume all the way up. I wanted that book, and I had every intentions of getting it. It gave me such a familiarity, such a comfort that I felt naked without it. Another song started to play, the words coming out of my mouth like second nature. I closed my eyes and allowed my instincts to carry me to my destination.

_**Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curlicues**_

I pushed the library doors open easily, as though by sure will and fate a pushed them open for me. I didn't care if there was anyone in the room at all, all I wanted was that book. I wanted to finish it, to see how it ended, and perhaps put my mind at ease. Something I was longing for more and more. My hands found the book, a sense of calm washing over me. I took in its scent and found none, like it have been cleaned by some otherworldly force. I found the page that I had left off and continued to read. Not realizing that I was still singing. And honestly, if I had before had I highly doubt I would have stopped. _**  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight  
Knowing  
Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Story books  
Are full of fairy-tales  
Of kings and queens  
And the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see  
The truth for lies  
When the  
Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down **_

_**Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you  
Hey I  
Hey I  
Will love  
Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms  
In my arms  
**_I was trapped in what the diary was telling me. So much torment, so much pain. I didn't understand how anyone could tolerate it without breaking. It drove me insane not to know any names, but I seemed like I knew the people. Like they were non-human like myself, and they were closer to me than what I had originally thought.

It was when I was getting towards the end that my eyes were getting too heavy for me to keep open. So I picked up my thing and left, taking the book with me. Determined to finish it off in the morning when I awoke. The halls were empty, quiet, and a bit eerie. I made it to my room and slammed the door shut locking it. I changed into a large t-shirt and crawled under the covers, putting the book on the night stand. Another song drifted to my ears and I was soon drifting off into the land of sleep, having absolutely no desire to return.

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
Oh! How I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light.**_

So many images flashed through my mind, none of them making sense. It was like I was there and could do nothing and it was driving me out of my mind.

_**In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds a lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.**_

_**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming.  
Monsters calling my name.  
Let me stay.  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story.**_

_**If you need to leave the world you live in**_

_**Lay you head down and stay a while.**_

_**Though you may not remember dreaming**_

_**Something waits for you to breathe again.  
In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds a lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.**_

When I awoke I felt drained, not sure of whether or not I was going to stay in bed for the rest of the day. My eyes settled back on the book, but I didn't reach for it. Instead I reached for my phone, hoping that I could get in contact with someone.

_**Just staring off into space again  
What am I looking for  
Maybe a cigarette might  
Calm me down or keep me warm  
Maybe a drink might be able  
To tell me that I might be able  
To do this alone  
They're probably both wrong  
**_I didn't know what hurt worst, the fact that some of the call went straight into the mail box or the fact that some the phones just kept ringing and ringing. If they were trying to make me feel guilty they sure were succeeding. **_  
Why should I wait  
(I hate this feeling)  
For my mistakes  
(They're tearing me up inside)  
_**It had to have been the twelfth number that I had called and I had still yet to get an answer. It was not my style to leave a message. But I was so tempted, just to see if they still gave a rat's ass about be. I refrained however._**  
My head is a mess  
Dressed in guilt  
Tilted left  
And when I straighten this out  
Ill find the rest  
And wear it on my chest  
So the world can see  
Everything that has been  
happening to me  
There's nothing to hide anymore  
They're breaking  
through my front door  
**_I was on the verge of screaming when I had gone through all forty five of the numbers in my phone and did not get an answer or recall from any of them. It caused me to see red momentarily, but I didn't know what else to do. **_  
Why should I wait  
(I hate this feeling)  
For my mistakes  
(They're tearing me up inside)  
_**I let out a frustrated howl, wanting so bad to hit something. To hear or even break something_**  
I waited too long to find the things  
Taking the life away from this  
You couldn't care that life was this  
Without all the shit you  
covered it with  
Why should I wait  
(I hate this feeling)  
For my mistakes  
(They're tearing me up inside)  
Why should I wait  
Wait for  
Something to point me the right Way**_

My patience was running thin. I grabbed the book and flipped it open, reading through and hoping I would find some clue of who it belong to. The words were enthralling, enchanting, and down right beautiful towards the end. Poetry, I saw, each and every poem unique on its own. It was when I got to the very last page that I sucked in a breath. The name was written in blood, the scent old but recognizable. But it wasn't the blood that cause me to suck in a breath, but the name itself.

_Rayne Andraius Rowan. _My name, and the name of my grandmother. And only she would write it in Gaelic and in blood. Only she would keep an unbiased opinion about anything and everything. And that's when everything clicked together. And reality slapped me in my face so hard that it made my head spin. Confusion beyond my wildest imagination took over and it soon became way to close in the room. I ran over to my door, only to come face to face it Nuada.


	7. Stroke of Luck

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was needed. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes, it's what I get for working off of chocolate and soda. Something that I have done tonight so I could type up this chapter, so I really hope you like it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Leave me be with your taunting words.**

My eyes grew wide as I took a staggering step back. I was not expecting to see him. His golden eyes bore into my midnight blue ones, his gaze sending delicious chills down my spine. I hadn't realized that I had been staring until I heard him speak.

"Spar with me." It was stated more than asked, and I couldn't help but give him a blank stare.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Get the sword that I gave you and come into the training room with me," he said as though he were talking to a small child. It wasn't done to insult me that much I could tell. But it was as though he were doing it to calm me, though my mind didn't want to believe my ears.

"You want me to fight you?" I asked, a bit of disbelief in my voice. With a sigh he walked into my room and grabbed the sword from where it was sitting, tossing it to me easily.

"Now follow me." I did so, though a bit more cautious. Nuada radiated power, and I was slowly becoming addicted to it. The halls were silent and empty, like all those that were there had left and had no intentions of returning. I honestly would not have minded, but something told me that my luck was not that good.

I entered the room, the cool floors comforting to my bare feet. The sound of him closing and locking the door caused me to jump, my hackles standing on end. His feet padded silently across the floor as he walked over to grab one of the many spears that were on the wall. The glistening metal shining in the light as he spun it with his fingers.

"Prepare yourself." I looked at him confused, not sure exactly what we were doing.

"For what?" I asked, only to be showed when he came at me full speed. The sword I had was out of it sheath and deflecting the spear tip in a matter of seconds. And I had no idea where the fuck that came from. And that's how we continued, him attacking and me blocking, hoping that the sharp tip would stay the hell away from me. It was when the rod of the spear hit me firmly on the back that caused me to see red for a moment. I wasn't going to stab him, but I made sure that my elbow hit him squarely in the ribs causing him to gasp a bit. But what unnerved me was the smirk he gave afterward. That _'Now I have a challenge.'_ smirk. My legs were moving before I was completely aware that I had backed myself into a corner. His spear came a few inches away from my head, and I could have sworn that he shaved off a couple of inches of my hair.

This had to have gone on a few hours, both of us showing signs of fatigue. The battle ended when I slipped and his spear was at my throat. The same smirk still in place.

"Give up yet?" he asked, causing me to growl a bit. I collapsed on my back and closed my eyes, hoping that I would fall asleep.

"Thanks," I mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"For what?"

"Helping me to calm down," I said simply, pushing myself up back onto my feet. I gave a little half wave and went back to my room. My eyes heavy and lidded. I probably could have slept for weeks, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I'm not going to lie. I felt privileged, and down right lucky to have been able to do that with him. He had no idea how well that calmed me down and cleared my mind. Which was a jumbled mess when he met me at my door. His presence was calming, captivating, inviting. Though it seemed that many avoided him, I couldn't help but find myself drawn to him. He made me think, but at the same time, he allowed me to put little effort in trivial things. I liked the feeling. I didn't want it to end. It was better than the club. So much better that it made my mouth water. He was every sinful pleasure my mind could think of and then some. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad.

"Fuck," I snarled, throwing myself on my bed for what I assumed had to have been that second time that day. If only he knew what he did to me. My phone began to rind but I ignored it, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. They made me wait, then they could wait. If I was so damn important they could have answered when I called them. I shoved my head under my pillows and sucked in a breath, enjoying the scent of clean linens. I reminded me of home. And when I say home, I mean my mother's house. Oh how I longed to be back home. _Wishful thinking Rayne, wishful thinking._

My eyes became too heavy for me to keep open and I soon found myself drifting back off to sleep. I know, a lot of sleeping for a werewolf. But what is a girl to do when she has nothing to do? I highly doubted Nuada wanted me stalking him at all hours just because I was bored out of my mind. Mind, ha what mind. Being in his very presence made me into mush. A useless pile of goo and what not. Nope, none of that thank you very much. It was a feeling that I was not used to, but was quickly becoming familiar with. Way too quickly if you ask me. But that's beside the point. I had no dreams as I slept, only the comforting darkness of oblivion.

It was the sound of someone banging on my door that woke me out of my blissful state. I glared at the alarm clock before storming over to the door. _I don't give a shit if it is five in the afternoon, someone is going to pay…_ I swung my door open only to see the last person that I would think would be in this place.

"Talon?" I questioned, opening the door all the way and allowing him in. His normally green eyes were slightly tinged red because of his annoyance. And with much more control than what I thought he had at the moment, he closed and locked the door behind him.

"You know, I didn't appreciate you hanging up on me Rayne. Or for that matter, screaming at me," he growled, his eyes growing steadily redder. I ran a hand through my hand and walked over to my bed, sitting down on it heavily.

"And what would have you have liked me to do? Mind you, you started yelling at me first and wouldn't let me get a word in." The glare that he sent me could have frozen hell over a thousand times over, but I was not moved. I would only give him time to yell out his frustrations and then make my thoughts known when he was finished. However, he stayed silent, though he was seething on the inside. I could almost see his vampiric blood boil over the top. He walked over to me with measured steps, each and every one of them radiating with his anger. His lips flared back from his teeth, the classic sign of aggression lost on me completely.

"You should know by now that that doesn't faze me what so ever," I said, arching an eyebrow at him. I caught his hand before it could reach my face and send me sailing into the wall. My claws bit into his pale skin, his own blood dripping down my arm. His eyes were so red that they almost glowed in unshed anger.

"You can be so selfish sometimes you know that?" he snarled, snatching his hand from out of my grip. I watched him take measured steps to the other side of the room. Though the distance between us was not enough in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, Talon was a great person. But it was when he was…disobeyed is when you truly had to worry about you health. Why he cared or even gave two shits about me I didn't know. I wasn't part of his group or his coven. _Keith and Alyssa._ That would explain why he was here, trying his damndest to chew me out.

"Did Keith and Alyssa send you?" I asked, ignoring his intended insult. I heard him heave a sigh, only to hear a small whisper of what ever words that were coming from out his mouth. He walked back to the door, his posture stiff.

"Goodbye Rayne," he said, disappearing before my eyes. It was my turn to heave a sigh as I fell back onto my bed. He had only gotten here on a whim of some sort, and it was clear that he wasn't going to take me home.

"Just fucking perfect," I snarled, only to jump about ten feet in the air when a siren went off.

"Hey fuzz ball, get your butt in gear," Hellboy said, sticking his head briefly into my room. Now I was really confused. However I shockingly did what I was told and quickly changed my clothes, following the rush of people back to what I saw was the same thing I had arrived in.

"Come on puppy dog, get in," he said, causing the muscle above my eye to twitch. However I did get in, not sure of what was going on.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" I asked, only to receive silence as the door closed and we pulled off. I left it at that, having no desire to give myself a headache. It could have been possible that I was not meant to know what was going on, and I was going to stick with that theory.

Liz and Hellboy sat together, mostly conversing among themselves. Abe was with who I assumed to be some sort of relation to Nuada. That being obvious because of their similar appearances. I was in one corner and Nuada was in the other, him looking just as pleased with the situation as I was. My skin was starting to crawl in some of the most unpleasant of ways that had my growling low in my throat. And as soon as the sensation was there it was gone. Thoroughly confused I looked up from my hands, trying to figure out where it came from. No one in the cabin gave away any signs. And even with the low murmur of talking, it was way too quiet for me. I could hear my own heart beating. My better half was getting annoyed and wanted to be let out, but once again I found myself denying all that I really wanted.

I tried asking again after we had been in the back of that vehicle for almost an hour.

"Exactly where are we going?"

"Northern New York." Was all the answer I was given, for they all said it at once. My mind was buzzing with millions more questions, but I kept them silent. If we were going anywhere near the wooded area I would have been screwed. That was not only my hunting ground, but Adam's and a few others. If we went anywhere near the housing, I needed to start digging my grave. Older and more powerful pack members lived up here where no one could find them. The van, truck, what ever you wanted to call it came to a halt, the doors opening to reveal crisp white snow. I was out in front in a matter of seconds. Scents of all sorts filled my nose, each and everyone of them being put to memory. My skin itched more than ever, and I was finding it hard to ignore. Steam curled out from my mouth as I let out the breath I was holding. I wanted to howl, lope, and play. I wanted to run, to feel alive again. I looked back at them and saw them watching me, waiting to see what I was going to do. Like they were waiting for me to run and lead them somewhere. Oh I would lead them somewhere but it wouldn't be a pleasant run.

"Can you keep up?" I asked, a slight twinge coming into my voice as the wolf in me rose. The looks on their faces caused me to smile and I found myself bounding off on four legs instead of two.

I didn't care for a brief moment where my legs paws took me, but the crunching of snow behind me told me that I was being followed very closely. I took a leap and found myself up to my neck in snow, but still I bounded forward, somehow managing to get back up on top of the snow. The tree line was in my sights, causing me to double my efforts to get there.

The snow in the woods was not as deep as it was in the open field, and I couldn't help but be a little thankful for such a lucky break. My legs covered ground faster than anything on two legs could have dreamed of. I was…free.

**A/N: I know it's scary, I'm actually putting something at the end of this story. No its not complete yet. I want to have at least fifteen chapters or more. Depending on how well this story hits off. Yes, I know I left you at another cliffhanger, but it makes you want to read more. XD. I will be updating this soon, hopefully with a…romantic scene between Nuada and Rayne. Who knows?**


	8. Creature of the Snow

**A/N: Hello once again. I'm back with another chapter and I'm fully awake this time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Keith, Alyssa, Adam, Talon, and Rayne. That's about it and any other characters that do not look familiar.**

Cool crisp air filled my lungs and fueled me forward. To where I was not sure, but I was making an effort to loose those who were following me. It was of no offense to them, but I had been pent up in that place for way too long with one too many people.

Though I was running hard, my breath came out even and calm. I wasn't all that sure if they were calling me. It only seemed like my name was being carried off by the wind. I didn't mind it one bit. I came to a sliding halt, snow building up as I slid. I tiled my head up and sniffed the air, my nose testing the scents that played with the wind. Nuada's scent hit my nose first, followed by Hellboy's, Liz's, Abe's, and the other girl that had rode with us. They were less than a mile away, and they were gaining ground fast. It took me only but a moment to regain my boundaries, but as soon as I did I took off to my left, hoping that the snow hadn't covered up my little hideaway from home.

I knew I was dancing on thin ice. No, I mean it literally. I was fucking walking on extremely thin ice. It seem like every other step I took my foot was falling through the ice. The water was frigid, and it sent painful chills all the way down my spine to the very tip of my tail.

"Fucking cold water," I snarled, my canine mouth moving to form the words. My paws skidded across the ice, and every so often I would find myself sliding on my belly. When my paws hit solid ground I leaped in the air with joy. I risked stopping so I could pull the clumps of ice from out between the pads of my paws. Crimson drops stained the snow below me. The ice had already to split my paws open, warm blood covering them. It was a lost cost though. The more I seemed to lick it, the worst it became. I gave up and resumed my running, biting back the howl of pain I wanted to give off when I put my foot to the ground. I hobbled off, not liking the way the cold bit into me. _Yea genius, lead them straight to you. You are simply leaving bread crumbs. You are the lamb to the slaughter._ I thought sarcastically. My mood had turned grim for obvious reasons. Running off like that had been stupid, but I needed to get away. My stomach growled audibly in my ears and I gave a sigh. I was far enough ahead of them; I could risk a small hunt. But the constant throb in my foot was telling me otherwise. I snorted, absolutely despising how my luck was turning out at that moment. It was completely ridiculous. Maybe I should have let Talon slap some common sense into me. I probably wouldn't have been in the situation I was in at the moment. But I highly doubted it.

Instead of running I walked a slight limp to my gait. It would have not have been long until the others caught up with me. Something I was absolutely dreading at the moment. I chomped down on a mouthful of snow, the melted water chilling my insides. My ears swiveled back and forth listening to the sounds around me as I continued forward. The ever so slight drone of the other's heartbeats reached my ears, the rate of them all erratic. _Bet they're pissed._ The world around me became slightly blurry, blood loss finally catching up with me. Like I said, the ice and snow prevented the normally harmless wound from healing. I knew that my journey could not continue for much longer but I trudged on.

I hadn't gotten far when my legs gave out from beneath me. With a grunt, I made an effort to stand once again, failing miserably. Sighing, I curled up, tucking my nose under my tail in attempts to stay warm. My eyes grew heavy as my body started to shutdown into a healing slumber that would leave me refreshed as ready to start anew. I was barely aware that snow had started to fall to the ground, barely aware that soon I would become nothing but a lump in the snow.

Pain, that's what I distinctly remember waking up to. A pain in my tail that had me yelping and jumping from my spot in the snow. I went snapping at the fool who dared step on me, only to have my jaws clasp around metal. I gnawed on it, testing its strength, my whole body working off of pure instinct. My eyes locked with Nuada's shocked golden ones. However I did not care at the moment. There was still that very sharp pain that was in my tail that failed to disappear. My snarls echoed, my efforts doubled when the pain did not cease to exist. Something slapped me across my nose hard, causing me to see stars for a moment. I yelped, dropping down and burying my nose in the snow in order to relive the stinging sensation. More pressure was put on my tail and I snapped at the foot that was on it, finally gaining relief. I glared at the group, my lips peeled back baring fangs.

"Rayne?" Liz asked, only to receive a hard and hopefully threatening glare from me.

"Yep, that's her," Hellboy said, snorting a bit at the look I sent his way.

"Mind telling us why you ran off like that?" Nuada asked, his patience thin. I ignored the question and walked off, glancing back at them to see if they were going to follow. When they did, I turned my attentions back to what was in front of me. I had no idea what they were looking for, but at least they were away from any other werewolves. The slightest snap of a twig had me freezing in place. Ears swished back in forth in order to catch any more stray sounds. The company I kept had stopped as well, curiosity spiking their scents. No other sounds were made, but I still had a bad feeling when I walked forward once again. I held my ears close to my head in agitation, my tail straight up in the air. Once again the sound of a snapping twig reached my ears and I didn't bother to bit back the snarl that erupted from my throat. This seemed to cause them to clutch their weapons even tighter, muscles preparing themselves for a possible attack. By what exactly I had absolutely no fucking clue. The slightest scent of damp earth reached my nose and I froze, automatically knowing what was stalking us. I just prayed that it would keep its distance.

However, the threatening growl that echoed around us told me that my prayers were unanswered.

"Shit," I mumbled, spinning back to look at the people behind me.

"We have a serious problem," I said, ignoring the looks of 'How the hell is she talking?'.

"And what would that problem be?" Hellboy asked, placing a hand on his hip. Hissing filled the area around us, causing my eyes to narrow.

"A demon," I growled, the scent of damp earth getting stronger.

"Nothing we can't handle," he said, the cocky sound in his voice causing me to roll my eyes in spite of the situation. I was about to say something when I felt myself being hauled backwards and slung against a tree. A sickening crack filled the air, my breath being stolen away from me. My eyes wandered up to meet the ugly and contorted face of the demon, which at the moment, had every intentions of eating me for lunch. Its skin was a sickly green color, patches of black also dotting is slimy skin. Horrid rancid teeth gleamed with an unnatural slime that seem to drip from its mouth to the ground. Claws that had to have been at the least a foot and an half long drugged in the snow, the digits stained yellow. The creature had to be at least twelve feet tall, and every bit carnivorous. It took a swipe at me and I rolled out the way, pain shooting through my body. I managed to scuttle behind Nuada, gasping for air when I was out of the creature's reach.

"Have fun handling that," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. I sent a glare at the creature. The fucking thing actually caused me to bleed. They could fight the thing, I was more concerned on how my vision was being filled with spots. The thing stank. Ha, that was not the proper word for the smell that was coming off the thing. The thing reeked. A loud bang rang out, but the creature stood tall like nothing had hit it.

"What the fuck?" Hellboy asked, firing off another round, cursing just as harshly when he got the same result. I had the choice of just sitting there or helping. And knowing that it would probably be a hazard to my health, I decided to help. Rocking back on my haunches, I leaped forward sailing over the battling titans. Fangs sank into the most revolting flesh that my tongue has ever tasted, and hung on. Though it was not what I was aiming for, it had the desired effect when the creature dropped down. The tip of a spear sliced straight through the creature's head, gore spattering everywhere. I released the already stiffening creature and did my best to get rid of the horrid taste that was in my mouth.

"Please tell me that was all that you were looking for and that I can go home?" I said, scratching an itch that had formed behind my ear.

"You have no idea how awkward it is talking to you like this."

"Well I sure as hell aint standing in front of you naked just cause you want to talk to a human face. Fat chance buddy boy." Nuada seemed to chuckle at this and this only made my satisfaction grow.

"As a matter of fact, that creature was the reason why we came out here," Abe said, his tone calculating. I gave a snort and stretched, yelping from the pain that shot through my side.

"Well this is annoying," I mumbled at the twinge in my side. It would be bothersome on our way back to the oversized truck, but I would just have to deal. Life, I have learned, is not as simple as we would like it to be. My life was so far from being simple that a genius would have trouble solving it. The walk back was silent. This time I was at the rear, thoroughly enjoying the view of the rear end of a cretin elf that had caught my fancy. Yes I'm a shameless flirt and I'm fucking proud of it.

"How did she die?" Nuada asked, startling me a bit. I glanced up at him and sighed, no really wanting to tell him. And it wasn't the fact that it hurt too much. No, hell no, it wasn't that. It was just that the details of her death were still sketchy to me. Deciding to answer instead of giving him the silent treatment, I cleared my throat, choosing my words carefully.

"I don't know. When I found her…she was just…gone," I said, my words not making sense to my own ears. But he seemed to understand as he nodded, his eyes darkening in thought.

"You found her?" a female voice asked, causing me to look up and see what I assumed was Nuada's sister.

"Yea. Bad luck seems to follow me around like that," I chuckled, though the sound held no humor in it. Once again my mood seemed to have darkened, and the throbbing in my side only made me feel worst.

"Next time, I'll just keep my ass in bed," I mumbled, the truck coming into sight. I followed them on and flopped down in a corner. My mind wandered, everything else seeming to disappear.


	9. Anger Management and First Kiss

**A/N: Hello my readers. I have a treat for you at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I think you will love this chapter. At least I hope you do anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so you don't have to sue.**

Images flashed in my mind's eye, each and every one of them drastically different. One of gore from a battle that I hadn't even known existed in this lifetime, another of a peaceful setting in the countryside. I was confused to say the least. I knew I was dreaming it was the only way to explain what was happening to me without making me sound like a complete and utter nutcase. Perhaps it was the fact that I knew I was dreaming, or maybe because I was be shoved roughly, either way my eyes snapped open. The people in the truck with me looked at me rather nervously, like I was going to bite their heads off or something. This confused me greatly, but then I realized that I was standing. _A nightmare maybe?_ I wasn't sure; it would explain why I was standing. My own sanity was becoming a concern. Never had I been so…aggressive? I wasn't sure what the word for it was. I knew I would have never told Talon off the way I did because we were such good friends at one point. I knew I would have never run off, even if it was a situation I didn't want to be in. And I sure as hell wouldn't have told anyone about my grandmother's death. All these emotions seemed to rear its ugly head ever since I had met Nuada. I couldn't say that I was going to out the blame on him for my situation, but it was because of him that I was getting these feelings. He made me feel things that I had never felt before and it was confusing me greatly. I wouldn't call it love, but he awakened a primal need in me. _Then what would you call it? Lust? No, you know better than that. It's more than lust. Just admit it._ But how was I going to admit something that I had denied myself for so long. Sure I went to the parties with my friends. But nothing ever happened, well, at least not to me. I cleared my throat, my mouth going dry.

"Is there a towel or a coat in here?" I asked my voice hoarse. A leather jacket was tossed over to me and I caught it in my teeth. Giving up on modesty I turned back, doing my best to ignore the obvious stares. I had never turned in front of anyone. With my back to them I shrugged on the coat and wrapped it around my naked body, shielding it form their eyes. I knew that probably was the most awkward moment of my life, but I shrugged it off, sitting down on the bench. The silence was so thick that it made my head pound. I knew it was partially my fault, but I had no idea what to do. I had been so set on going home that I didn't realize who I had to step on to get there. I had more respect than that, more control, more pride, dignity. If I did anything, I failed myself, and shamed every werewolf on the planet from my behavior. A sigh escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through my hair, the silken tresses falling easily through my fingers. I was disgusted with myself. I felt as though I should have apologized, but I guess I had just too much pride for that. But at the same time, it would be the only time that they would get no apology from me. Because they were guilty just as much as I was in the whole situation. A smirk tugged at the corners of my lips. Life has a funny way of playing tricks on people. My mind went back to Nuada. I had no idea what I was going to do about him. I knew eventually I was going to have to admit to liking him. _If like is what you want to call it._ I couldn't help but snort. Fine so maybe like wasn't the word for it. I was in fact in love with the guy, but I had no idea how to handle it. It wasn't his looks that drew me to him. Those were a perk that came with the prize. It was the calm yet inviting aura that drew me to him. Sure he could be a little bit curl at times, especially to Abe, but it only added to his personality. Come to find out he actually had a good sense of humor. A sarcastic one, but a sense of humor just the same. So maybe I had been stalking him a little bit. Who wouldn't?

When we got back to the agency I went straight to my room and pulled on clothes. Jeans a t-shirt, I had just pulled on my hoodie when a knock came from my door.

"Come in," I called, pulling my hair back into a low ponytail. I needed to think. I was going to make use of the gym that Liz had shown me on my earlier tour.

"Hey, Nuala and I are gonna go to the market, you wanna come with?" Liz asked, peaking her head in the door. I thought on it for a moment but shook my head.

"No thanks," I said, and I after a pause I spoke up again, "Hey Liz, thanks, for you know, tolerating my bullshit," I said with a small smile. She returned mine with one of her own.

"Think nothing of it. When you live with Red, you get used to a whole lot of bullshit," she said with a laugh, leaving me with a wave. I was pretty sure I had just made a friend. In a totally better mood I walked down the three flights of stairs to the gym, hoping to find comfort somewhere. My eyes locked with a punching bag and a sinister grin contorted my face. Cracking my knuckles, I walked over to the punching bag, ready to swing at it with all my might. I did just that sending it swinging violently into the wall behind it. A few more kicks and punches had be breathing heavily but completely satisfied. Well satisfied in a sense. The punching bag looked like it had lost a fight with a lawnmower. I figured they had dozens and thought nothing of it. I took another kick at it but my leg was caught by pale hands.

"You mind letting me go?" I asked Nuada, trying hard to force down the blush that was threatening to color my cheeks. His gripped tightened only causing color to rush to my cheeks faster.

"Umm, could you please let me go, this is rather uncomfortable," I said, my voice cracking. One of his hands traveled up my leg and grasped my thigh tightly. I knew I had to have been changing at least thirty different shades of red. I was able to get my from out of his grip, but the look he gave me scent chills racing down my spine. A smirk twisted his black lips, and I had the sudden urge to kiss them. I wanted to taste them, to see if they were as sweet as I imagined. _I bet they are, so why don't you just steal a taste?_ My wild side howled for the contact that it had been denied.

"You seemed troubled," he said taking a step closer. _More like sexually frustrated! And you're so not helping my situation!_ I screamed in my mind.

"Just a bit annoyed," I replied, taking another step back when he continued his slow pursuit.

"Over what exactly?" he asked, arching a delicate eyebrow at me, his steps confident. _That I can't get you out of my mind and fuck you senseless! By the way did I mention that I think you're hot? And that you make me all hot and bothered!_ My thoughts dripped with sarcasm. This was pathetic, and what made it worst was that it seemed like he knew exactly what his presence was going to me. Another step and I found my back pressed against a wall. My eyes widened in shock, and soon his face was only inches from mine, a hand on either side of my head.

"Just random things," I replied, trying hard to look anywhere but his face. But my breath was catching in my throat as he pressed closer to me. His breath was hot against my skin. The sensation was wonderful, but my body betrayed me in the most wonderful of ways.

"Like?" he asked pressing so close that his lips grazed my ear when he spoke. _Don't cave don't cave don't cave don't cave…oh fuck it!_

"Like why the hell you keep teasing me like this and just kiss me already!" I blurted, silently praying that I hadn't condemned myself. That seemed to be a good enough answer to him because he drew back a bit.

"Is that all?" he asked pressing his lips against mine.

**A/N: Ha-ha! I left you at a cliffe. Sorry I couldn't resist. It was just so darn tempting. Don't worry I will update. But please let me know what you think of this chapter. And all those who are adding me, I would appreciate it if I just got a few words out of you. I don't want all my efforts to go to waste. Laters!**


	10. Glimspes of Freedom and Heaven

**A/N: Hello, hello, I am back again with another chapter and I'm on a roll. This chapter actually came to me in a dream. Rather funny really XD. So far my characters have been behaving they will continue to behave for a while. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep putting this up here, but anyway. I don't own Hellboy, but you all know what I would do if I did.**

_God his lips are soft._ I thought, my eyes widening in shock. Waves of pleasure rolled through me at the simple gesture, my mind swirling. His lips left mine leaving me breathless, and completely shocked. He had a smug look on his face that had me growling a bit at his cockiness, but it died when his lips brushed my cheek. He left me standing there, my breathing labored and my heart lodged in my throat. My canine side had been satisfied; the lust filled howling in my mind quiet. I couldn't help it, when I got my body back under control I jumped for joy, doing my own version on a happy dance. I was just plain old giddy and didn't give a rats who saw. Both halves of my heart had been healed and quieted for the time being. I could still feel the sensation of his lips against mine. I hadn't gotten to taste him, but I was good enough for me. _See, that's all you needed._ I snorted but had to agree. It was exactly what I needed. I left the gym, heading to the kitchen. I had every intentions of indulging myself in the carton of chocolate chunk ice-cream that was in the back of the freezer.

I made it in and out in a matter of seconds, locking the door to my room behind me. I changed into my pajamas and slipped a DVD into the player, flopping down on my bed with a happy sigh. It wasn't my normal chicks day in, but it was gonna be a total girl night. I was half tempted to invite Liz and Nuala in there with me, but I remember what she had said about them heading to the market. I would just sit alone and enjoy the quiet. Dipping the spoon into the chocolaty substance I took a large bite, savoring the sweet taste on my tongue. Alyssa would have had a fit it she saw me eating all the sweets but I didn't care. My metabolism would break it down before it could do any damage. I zoned into my movie, not aware of the time. By the end of the movie, I had gone through the whole tub of ice cream. I splurged and enjoyed every damn minute of it. It was worth the stomach ache that I was going to have in the morning. A grin reached my lips as I snuggled deeper into the covers, my hair spreading around me like a dark halo. My body buzzed pleasantly as my eyes grew heavy. I had no dreams. Just the pleasant notation that I had the kiss of a lifetime and it was really real. My alarm clock was what woke me up the next morning, and my mood had yet to fade. I stood and stripped my clothes having every intentions of having a very hot shower. A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth when steam filled the large bathroom. The air grew comfortably thick and I chose then to walk under the scorching waterfall of water. I bit back a snarl but the pain soon faded leaving behind sensuous pleasure. The water beat down on abused muscles soothing away what had happened the previous night. My hand found my pomegranate shampoo, its smell soon filling my sensitive nose.

When I finished I left the bathroom feeling clean and ready to face the world. My hair still dripped as I dug through my closet for some clothes. Only the sound of my movements reached my ears, that and my silent humming. So when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder when I stood back up with a pair of jeans in my hands, I freaked. I jumped and spun around to see Nuada standing behind me. Then, at almost the same time I realized that I didn't have any clothes on. I snatched at the bathrobe that was at my side and tugged it on, blushing furiously. And I blushed even more so when he started laughing at me. _Oh my God! Will the earth just swallow me now or do I have to dig my grave?_

"Mind telling me what you are doing in here? Or for that matter how the hell you got in here?" I squeaked, my voice betraying me. At the end of his pale fingers dangled a key, my mouth dropped.

"Liz requests your presence in the library," he said, his voice smug and smirk still firmly in place.

"Umm alright, tell her I will be there in ten minutes," I said, wanting him to leave all of a sudden. With a nod he left, a smile firmly planted on his face. When I was sure he was gone I let loose a sigh, my back sliding down the well. I lied, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life. For a moment I thought I was creating a new shade of red to add to the color table.

"I gonna barricade the door," I mumbled, the little voice in my head telling me otherwise. With a shake of my head I stood and got dressed, pulling my still wet hair into a high ponytail. Bare feet padded down the hallway toward the library, eyes shifting from side to side, trying to catch any stray movement. No lie, the guy had made me a bit jumpy, but in a…I don't know…a fun kind of way. A song steadily played in my head as I extended my stride. I reached the library doors, silently hoping that it would only be Liz behind those doors. I didn't think I could face Nuada again any time soon. Much to my pleasure it was only Liz behind the wooden doors. Well, Liz and Nuala.

"Glad you could make it," she beamed, causing a smile of my own to take over my face. It felt right being there even though I was home sick. The two females were pleasant company in spite of our…differences. But that only made the idea of befriending the two even more appealing.

"What was it that you wanted from me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. Nuala came to stand beside me. There was something in her gaze that I could not read, but somehow I knew that she had a suspicion about Nuada and I. If there really was something to be suspicious about. I didn't dare touch the female elf in fear that she would find things that I didn't want uncovered as of yet. I remembered Abe saying something about a block being on my mind and he was right. Blocking one's thoughts was something taught to us all at a young age in order to protect the species. And there were things in my mind that I did not want the elf to know. At least, not until I was ready. And I highly doubted that time would come. I figured they probably wouldn't use any of the information against me, but one can't be too careful.

Liz let out a chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't want a thing from you. Wanted to welcome you properly considering you are now one of three girls here," she said a wide smile taking over her face. _Three females? Is she serious? That means the rest of this place is nothing but men. I'm going to go insane in here._ I thought having a half a mind to turn tail and try to dig my way out of this place. I mean really, three females? My pack had at the very least fifteen female wolves. Anything less than ten would couldn't even call ourselves a pack. But I wasn't going to tell them that. They didn't need to know that, at least not yet. I prayed that Adam had gotten a hold of Taylor or Reese. Either males would have been fine with me. Both were elders and were a bit more negotiable with people, whether it is with humans or not.

I smiled at her, trying hard to put on a pleasant mask of emotion. I gave her a slight bow that was customary with my kind when you wanted to show thanks. I truly had no grudge against them; it was just again that fact that this wasn't my real home. And I had wanted to be there more than anything.

"Thank you, though I have been more trouble than I'm worth," I said, not liking the whimpering tone that was in my voice. Hell, I fucking hated it, but what could I do? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to be there but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to be with Nuada. Because at least with him I felt at peace. The more the thoughts mulled over in my mind the less they made sense. Life for any species was not simple, but damn it I was wishing my life was simple. Or at least came with an instruction manual.

"Nonsense. I know what it's like being in a place you don't want to be. But sometimes it's for the better that you are where you are. Everything happens for a reason," she said pushing me forward into the room. _Maybe she's right. Maybe everything does happen for a reason. So maybe there is a reason why Nuada kissed me that wont break me apart._ I nodded and looked around. I couldn't help but have the sneaking suspicions that there were listening ears. With a twitch of my nose scents of all sorts filled it. Liz's scent of strawberries and something even fainter wafted from her body. I took another whiff and found out the Liz was pregnant, and from the scent that covered her strawberry one it was Hellboy's kid. Or kids as three sets of heartbeats came from her. Nuala didn't have the same scent if sandalwood and metal as Nuada did, but the scent of jasmine and pine. The total opposite of her brother's. And even though she looked fragile I knew she was far from it. In fact I knew she could be quiet deadly if the occasion called for it. And I prayed that I wouldn't be here opponent when that time came. It wasn't as though I doubted my abilities; it was just that I couldn't bring myself to harm anything other than food. And those that ended up as my meal had a quick and painless death. I was not one to toy with my food unless I was really pissed and even then I had to refrain. When a wolf starts to toy with its food there is a problem, and we are talking mentally here. We had an honor code that we lived up to, and when that honor code was broken you were taken away to make sure your sanity was in tact. I didn't want to know what would happen if it wasn't. I shook my head, clearing my mind and going back to the task at hand. The smallest whiff of Nuada's scent reached my nose though it was faint, but it was still there. I noticed that Nuala had went stiff, her eyes glazed over as though she were in some sort of trance. _Perhaps they had some sort of bond?_ It wouldn't have surprised me considering they were twins. Even my pack has some sort of bond that only our pack has. I didn't see why this had to be any different.

I found myself growing bored and excused myself, not really sure of what I wanted to do. In truth I wanted to go to the book store, just so I could see everyone. _Maybe Nuada would let me go topside for a while on my own. _I shook my head at the thought. I had a feeling that one night he took me up was only a one time deal. So with that in mind I walked up to the wall that he took me last time and pushed against it, pleased when it gave way. I followed the tunnel down and came out into my apartment building. I didn't bother going inside my apartment and settled on walking out onto the busy sidewalk. My pace amazed even me as I rushed to the bookstore, silently praying that there was at least one familiar face there. And much to my surprise there were several.

Adam was the first to see me when I walked into the bookstore, his long legs covering ground fast as he strode up to me. He pulled me into an embrace that I gladly returned.

"We have been worried about you," he whispered, burring his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaling my scent as though his life depended on it. I was, in a sense, his alpha, so I could only imagine how he could have coped without me being there.

"You should know that you don't have to worry about me. I do that enough already," I said, pulling him in the back with me. The look on his face had me chuckling and embracing him into another hug.

"God I've missed you," he said, stepping back and resting his back against the wall. I smiled, knowing what he said was true.

"I can't stay long," I said, looking up at the clock on the wall. I had only been gone for twenty minutes, but I didn't want them to find my only haven. I would corroperate as long as I had to. I knew that I would be able to see my friends frequently since I had figured out how the tunnels worked. In my own right I was very observebsive. I went to leave only to have his hand wrap around me wrist and haul me back to him.

"No." His voice was hard, but he knew he was crossing the line when he spoke. The only ones that got away with ordering me around were the elders. No one else in the pack even tried. Why I never knew, but I wasn't going to question such a privilege.

"I need to leave Adam. I don't want them to come back here," I said, breaking my wrist free from his bruising grip. The look of hurt on his face had me turning my back to him and leaving without another word.

I had made it back in minutes, breaking the rules and running flat out so I could get back before anyone noticed that I was missing. When I arrived back I found the halls empty once again. And for some odd reason this unnerved me a bit. I was used to coming out and the halls be completely deserted. But somehow, this time seemed different, very different. _Maybe they were out looking for me?_ I shook that though out of my head. _I hadn't been gone for that long had I?_ Maybe I had finally pushed my luck and they were deciding what to do with me. I truly had no idea and it was starting to bug me. I turned to walk back in the other direction and walked straight into Nuada, who by the way looked very pissed. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault, but I stood tall ready for anything he would dish out.

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice cold and rather disturbing. Its very sound sent chills down my spine. But they weren't chills of terror like any sane person would have, but chills of excitement. The aggression I had to admit was a bit of a turn on for me. Aggression I learned was only a mask for deep concern, protectiveness, and caring. And I knew right then he that he would do nothing to hurt me. If he did, well let's just say that would be a very interesting fight that even I would be willing to sell tickets to.

"I had some business to attend to," I said, not bothering to hide my anxious tone. He looked at me with calculating eyes, presumably not happy with the answer that I supplied. In a sense it was the truth.

"Were you followed?"

"No, I made sure no one followed little old me home," I said sarcasm dripping from my words. I was no amateur. I had been taught at a young age to cover my tracks and cover them well. I knew no one followed me back and that the tunnels were sealed.

"You have nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours about," I said, noting the mocking tone in my voice. I knew I was dancing on thin ice with him, but I was feeling brave. Narrowed golden eyes met my black and blue ones in a stare down that I had not intentions of losing. My back was slammed roughly against the wall, though our gaze did not falter.

"I am not afraid of you. I've had worst things done to me," I snarled, my eyes changing into black and blue starbursts. His gaze softened a bit and let up on the pressure he used against me. I could see the question that was forming behind those eyes, but chose to speak up before he could ask.

"It's none of your concern," I said, gripping his upper arm and squeezing until he let me go.

"And now if you don't mind, I'm going to go in my room and read a bit," I said spinning on my heel and leaving him alone. You can call it what you want, but I knew right then that Nuada was the one I needed. That stable dose of aggression that was needed in my life. That one such as myself looked for in a mate. Yes I said mate, and believe me it's not a work I often used. Aggressive males meant good leaders and providers in my world. And I had a feeling it was going to be the same if things did escalate. The aggression would die down to a more manageable level so to speak. Every person that was in a relationship had some sort of emotion mixed in that people would often think did not exist in their lives. And aggression was one of the emotions that was most common. I grinned to myself as I walked into my room and grabbed a book from shelf.

I sat cross legged on my bed reading when a knock came from my door.

"It's open," I mumbled, not caring if the person on the other side heard. My nose was in the book at the moment and I had no intentions of giving up on it as of yet. The particular novel I was reading happened to be a murder mystery that had my brain boiling over from all the thinking. The bed dipped down and still I kept my nose in the book. However, when arm laced around mine I stiffened, not knowing who it was until I saw pale skin. I smiled and leaned back into the firm chest that was at my back, a chuckled vibrating my body. A face was pressed against mine and I trained my eyes to the book in my hands.

"Any particular reason why you're in here?" I asked, allowing him to catch up where I was on the page.

"Curious. Though I don't get why you rile me up so easily," his said, his breath hot against my cheek.

"I'm just good like that," I said with a grin, flipping the page.

"Really? What else are you good at?" he asked, the mischief in his voice evident. I folded the corner of the page and closed the book, twisting in his arms to get a better look at him. A smile curled my lips as the reply that was forming in my head gave me even more positively delicious ideas.

"I could show you," I suggested, my smile widening at the look on his face. Once again my lips met his in a kiss. And that time, I got to taste him.

**A/N: I guess I'm in the mood for cliffhangers or something along those lines. I'm not sure. But I sure do love this chapter. I'm Sorry if it's a bit confusing, but I had other things going on around me at the time. But I did want to get this posted as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Instinual Overdrive

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It has been playing over and over in my mind. I think it's pretty good myself. And sorry for the delay, had a bit of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

He tasted like…like some exotic spice that should be forbidden for anyone to taste. But by all the powers that were within me I wasn't going to give him up as of yet. His tongue danced over my fangs earning a moan from out of me. It felt so right, just so damn good. I had to admit dancing on thin ice had its perks, and blessed be I loved the perks. His hand traveled up my side, the slightest pressure that was put on my tattoo making chills of absolute pleasure go down my spine. He seemed to have noticed this as he dropped his hand and hitched up my shirt, calloused fingers grazing the overly sensitive skin on my side. His lips left mine but soon found the skin of my neck. A gasp was caught in my throat as his lips trailed down my neck to my collar. _Oh what sinful lips._ It was torture, nothing but pure blissful torture that he was putting me through. Every time one of his fingers hit one of my tattoos I though I was going to jump out of my skin.

I soon found myself pinned beneath him, his lips and teeth teasing the little bits of exposed skin. He was teasing me and enjoying it. But I would be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't enjoying it myself. I pulled his face back up, our lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Tongues dueled for dominance, and I found that I did not mind loosing to him. I was enjoying myself and I was sure he was as well. However, as my luck would have it, a knock came from door causing us to jump apart. I could feel my cheek flushing as I stood and walked to the door, making sure I didn't look like…well. _Like you weren't about to be screwed by the hottest guy you've ever seen._ I growled and opened the door, revealing a very annoyed looking Hellboy. _Everyone must be pissed off at me._ I thought rolling my eyes and putting my attentions back on the seething demon in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked with an overly sweet voice that had me gagging in my head. I could hear Nuada chuckle behind me and it only caused me to smile.

"Where the hell did you go off to?" he asked, the annoyance in his voice evident.

"I'll tell you like I told him. I had business to attend to. So don't worry that red little head of yours about me." The look on his face was priceless. I bet if he could have blushed he would have. I don't know what it is, but there is something about attacking a guy's ego that makes life a little more fun.

"We were searching the whole city for you," he mumbled, looking off to the side somewhere.

"Why, you were lookin for little ole me?" I asked with a very sarcastic country accent that would have had the meanest person cracking up with laughter. He wasn't the meanest in my opinion, but I could hear Nuada laughing his ass off in the back round. I myself was having difficulties keeping a straight face. Hellboy mumbled something under his breath and left, leaving me standing in the doorway. I let loose the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I think you annoy him even more than I do," Nuada said when I walked back into the room.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I knew I was being sarcastic, but in truth I was kinda glad that Hellboy had decided to show up when he did. I wasn't sure where the situation we were in was going, but I was all that ready for that type of relationship. Don't get me wrong, being with Nuada made me feel complete. But at the rate we were going…well, it was just way too fast. _Though you know you want it. Don't deny yourself something that your body craves and needs._ And as true as the statement was, I wasn't going to give into lust. I had better class than that. With a lot of conviction, I decided that I needed an extremely sweet treat in order to clear my head.

"I'm getting something to eat," I said, grinning back at the elf that was sitting on my bed. I left the room before he could reply, my bare feet padding across the cold floor. The kitchen was empty when I arrived, not that it bothered me. I pulled the freezer open, my hand wrapping around my prize. _Double fudge chocolate chip ice cream!_ I thought enthusiastically, grabbing a spoon from out the drawer and heading back towards my room.

My room was empty by the time I got back there, and I was somewhat disappointed, but at the same time glad. I needed time to my thoughts. I needed time to think things out, to make sure that this wasn't going to drag me down. Wolves were naturally prod creatures, and I couldn't help but feel that he was going to challenge everything that was me. But if things between us were going to remain, he would have to accept me and who I really was. And to quote my elder. Something that is not meant to be tamed without extreme repercussions and injury. And that was something at the moment I did not want to be put against me. I made my way to my bed, flopping down dead center.

I sat Indian style in my bed eating ice cream and watching TV., knowing that I was probably killing brain cells from the sugar rush that I was going to have later on. My knee was bouncing for some odd reason, but I brushed it off as the first part of my sugar rush. I knew the myths about it being a sign of nervousness, but I had no real reason to be nervous. Or did I? Was it the fact that knowing that I could be possibly be spending the rest of my life with the elf. That though alone had me closing up the ice cream. Nuada did not know the gist of werewolf mating, and I'm talking about the ceremony. That alone was a long and involved process that was handled with great care. _Whoa wait just a damn minute, now look who's speeding through this._ But I knew the reasons why my imagination was running away from me. My elders weeks before my incident had told me that I was in need of a mate. I was the only female in my pact at my age that was unattached. But I truly didn't know what to do. It wasn't that I didn't like the wolves in my pack. They just weren't the ones for me. A sigh escaped from my lips as I ran my fingers shakily through my hair. This was slowly becoming more complicated that what I had wanted it to be. My life had been simple thus far, but since I had been at this place, my simple life was starting to crumble from underneath my feet at such an alarming rate that it was threatening to drop me into a bottomless pit of confusion. I hated when things started jumbling up on top of themselves. It just caused way too much trouble for one person to handle. And stress was something I did not handle well. Actually I would get rather violent it my stress level got too high. I said I didn't get aggressive, but violent, I was known for it. I hoped that it wouldn't come to that. I put the ice cream on the floor and laid back, hoping that maybe I could relax. _You know you don't want a mate. Way too many rules and regulations. Just go rogue, you can survive._ Now that was a thought I hadn't had in a long while. Yes, I had thought of going rogue, but thought better of it. But then again I had also been a whole lot younger than I was now. I could go back Ireland, perhaps Scotland. I could keep to myself on the secluded islands. My family owned land in both countries. All I had to do was take my pick. _And what of your friends?_ I sighed, knowing that the last thing I wanted to do was to leave them behind. They had stuck with me through the good and bad times. Through the days that we would get ourselves in such trouble that you couldn't help but laugh at the situation and say it was worth it. It was good to have friends like that, and I knew they were a rare thing to find in the world. But then again, it would give me a chance to find out what I really want in life. I never liked staying in one place for too long. But since my pack was so close by I had no other choice. _Reese is probably having kittens right now._ I laughed out loud at the thought of him in such a situation. He was the last person on the planet that would be mad about the situation I was in. In fact, he would probably congratulate me for keeping up a good front. Reese was like a brother to me in so many ways that I couldn't count. He was loyal all the way down to the core, and always put others before himself. His selflessness was something I thought a good quality in a person. I was proud to say that he was the one I often found myself looking up to. _What would he do?_ I snorted, knowing him; he probably wouldn't be in the same situation. That thought alone had me a bit on the depressed side. Reese was sweet, really he was, but he just managed to keep himself out of trouble. Unlike me, trouble seemed to be drawn to me like a moth to a flame. I despised the knowledge of it. I hated to seem like a hindrance or a bother to anyone. Well, almost anyone. There were some that I didn't give a rat's whether or not I bugged them out of their minds. It was all part of the fun. _You're rambling again, stop thinking critically for once and work off your instincts._ And though my canine half was more than correct, life wasn't just that simple. If I worked purely off my instincts I would have been dead long ago. There was a time and place for everything, and this was neither the time nor the place.

It would have made me the happiest person on the planet to be able to turn back time and handle the situation a whole lot better. It drived me up the wall not being able to have a say in exactly what goes on. But this was their thing, not mine, I was just there, providing information. What else could I do? I mean, sure I could try to leave. I really could, but that would only…"allow" them to come into my world and take what they will. I was pretty damn sure they were the reasons the clubs were being closed down. I was too addicted to it all to allow that happen to another one. With, what was probably about the fourth or fifth sigh that night, I gave up on all the depressing thoughts. _Maybe I can get some actual sleep tonight._

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter causes any confusion. I had a bit of difficulty towards the end of it. This chapter ovbiously shows a little bit more of Rayne's world. And th next chpater will hopfully clear it all up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Information and Warnings

**A/N: Forgive me; I know my last chapter must have seemed slapped together. And I really am sorry about it. This one will be better, but I had a bit of a family emergency that I had to deal with. I truly hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning. And in truth, I understood why the headache only seemed to be increasing. At the thought of the word mate I groaned and rolled back over in bed. It truly was a depressing thought that I didn't want anything to do with at the moment. I glanced briefly over at the digital clock that was on my nightstand and snarled. It was only four in the morning, and yet I seem to be wide awake, something I was not happy about. But I knew why I was awake. At this time I would be out running, getting rid of the pent up energy and frustrations that I had. But since my little adventure outside the bureau my actions were monitored with the up most care and caution. I may have been forgiven by some but certainly not all. I wasn't allowed to use the tunnels unless I had an escort, and I refused to submit to that. So instead, I spent my hours inside, either in the library or in the gym. I did not spend much time in my room because it was often walked in upon. And that annoyed me greatly. It seemed as though everyone had a key to my room and I didn't appreciate being walked in on. I had to resort to blocking my door with various piece of furniture in order to keep people out.

Much to my dismay, I could not get back to sleep, opting to get dressed instead. I donned a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and walked out into the hallway, my legs carrying me to the empty gym. I eyed the punching bag, my muscles twitching with a bit of anticipation. To be honest, I really wanted to fight…someone, it didn't matter who. I had the urge to make someone bleed, knowing that no one would be willing enough to be my punching bag. I didn't know what had awoken me originally, but the emotions that were flowing freely thorough the building where giving me a clue. There was a lot of tension in the air, and for it to wake me from a deep sleep had me a bit concerned for my own health. True the only other person I knew of that would spar with me was Nuada, but I hadn't seen the elf at all since our last encounter. With a sigh, I walled over to the punching bag in to corner, letting my fist fly. It hit the wall with a loud thud, cracking the concrete. _So maybe I was a bit pissed._ I thought darkly, my leg swinging around sending the punching bag back into the dented wall. _Who cares if I'm stuck here?_ My fists hit the swinging bag again, the chain it was attached to clinking against its links in strain. _Why do I give a flying fuck whether or not I'm stuck here?_ I growled hitting the bag open handedly and watching the filling fall to the floor in a heap; the claw marks jagged and wicked looking.

"Way to much time around vampires," I said aloud looking down at the mess I made on the floor. I was being overly dramatic and I knew it, and I think that's what annoyed me the most. I knew I was one for sarcasm, but this was plain ridiculous. I wasn't a particularly social person, but I had my small group pf friend that I was used to. And I feared that I was starting to slip into this little depression. I wasn't all that sure. Sure Nuada made me a little bit calmer, but there was still something missing.

I left the gym, my mood still sour if not worst than what it had been. No one seemed to be awake, and I took that time to wander back into the library. Again I saw no one, only aged scents reaching my nose other than my own. I picked up my grandmother diary from where I hid it between the cushions of one of many over stuffed chairs. This had to been the fourth diary I found in the library that belonged to her. Each and every one of them seemed to be filled with stories that I found myself lost within its words. My mind was filled with images that seemed to take me back to the time period being described. I could almost see the fourteenth century clothing, hear the sounds, the language, but knew that it was only in my minds eye that I was experiencing it. I knew my grandmother loved to travel, but I didn't think she had traveled that much in her lifetime. But then again, she was a good few hundred years old when she died. I shrugged the thought off and continued reading letting my mind wander back into the story-like entries I was reading.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, I was reading the third entry of her sixth diary.

"I don't know where else she could be," I heard Liz's voice say as she walked into the library.

"Oh, there you are," she said, a bright smile on her face as she got closer. I looked up at her, a small smile reaching to my face as I closed the book in my hands. Though I was still in a bad mood, I was a bit calmer.

"I take it you were looking for me," I stated more than asked, waiting for Liz to reply.

"Yea, Nuala and I wanted to speak with you for a moment. You don't mind do you?" she asked, though I had the feeling they would have talked to me either way.

"No, I have nothing else to do," I said, making myself a bit more comfortable in the chair I was in.

Nuala walked in a few moments after Liz sat down in a chair across from me, a look of determination on her face. She gave off the slightest scent of annoyance, but the greatest scent of all was concern, and that cause my brow to crease in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not liking the twin looks of concern that both women held. Neither of them answered me and I found myself getting mad at the blatant display of them ignoring me.

"What is my brother to you?" Nuala asked suddenly, causing me to fidget a bit under her gaze.

"Why?" I asked, sounding way more confident than how I actually felt.

"His mind is confused, and that is something he is not," she stated firmly, not amused with me.

"Maybe you should question him of this and not me," I said, growing angry. Who was I kidding, I was pissed at them because it seemed like I was the only one getting the third degree.

"He refuses to tell me," she said, her voice low.

"And you thought I would? That's laughable. Look, I mean no disrespect but come on. What is in my personal life is just that. It's my personal life and I don't intend on telling anyone until I see fit." Neither of them seemed to be pleased with my reply, but made no more attempts to get information out of me. I didn't want to come off as rude, but I didn't appreciate what they were trying to do. They were like my pack, always trying to dip into things that were not their business, but I knew it was done out of concern.

They had left me alone after a few more attempts at questioning me about Nuada and I, but they got no answer, well, not the one they wanted. With a sigh I went back to my book, trying hard to drone out the sounds of what was going on around me. Bad idea I know, but I wanted to be somewhere else at the moment. The more I read my grandmother's entries, the more I noticed they became more personal.

_**I found myself entranced with the male that stood before me, the world around me seeming to disappear. The only thing I knew of was him and I, and only that alone. His smile was enchanting, eyes hypnotic, but his voice, oh his voice, it seemed to draw me into oblivion. My body betrayed me in every way possible, though I found myself caring less and less about it. When he spoke to me I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Words abandoned me, my mind refusing to function. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks, and I knew my prayers were not answered. He seemed to laugh at my obvious discomfort, though he did not voice it. **_

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth when I realized that my grandmother was describing the same emotions I was feeling whenever I was around a certain white-haired elf. _Could this possibly have been my grandfather?_ I wondered, shrugging my shoulders before continuing reading.

_**I don't know why, but I spent the rest of the night with him, never once asking his name. I suppose it was out of fear that this man would be nothing but a very vivid figment of my imagination. I sure hoped he wasn't, because I was sure I would have been crushed if he was. And even though we hadn't exchanged names he was most gracious and polite to me. Something I found to be a rare thing during the time. An acquaintance of mine approached me when he had left my side to speak with someone else, asking if he was courting me. The female was far too nosey in my opinion, but I simply gave her a shrug of my shoulders and went off to the ballroom.**_

_**I watched as people danced to a light tune that was being played. I couldn't bring myself to join in, often finding such activities a little much and overbearing for my liking. True it was beautiful to watch, but it was something I was not fond of partaking in. But it was when his voice cut through my thoughts when I had not realized that I would be doomed. My legs followed as he led me out onto the dance floor, my mind screaming at me to deny him the request. But it was too late.**_

I truly couldn't help but laugh out loud at what I was reading. Being pulled into situations that were not pleasant seemed to run in the family. It was rather amusing, but at the same time comforting to know that I was not the only one going through hell.

The silence around me was comforting, my mind far from what was going on around me. And though I did hear a slight creak come from the door, I thought nothing of it. A very bad move to make, but one that could not have been avoided. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand rest down on my shoulder. I let out a yell, flipping over the side of the chair, landing on my hands and knees. I looked up to see Nuada looking down at me, a look of amusement on his face. A scowl contorted the features on my face, not pleased that I was being laughed at.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in my voice.

"I might ask you the same thing," he replied, smirk firmly in place.

"I'm glad you find this funny," I mumbled, standing and brushing myself off, sitting the book on and of the tables. A delicate brow arched to his hairline as he looked the book, a question on the tip of his tongue. I smacked his hand when he reached for it, a smile working at the corners of my mouth at the look on his face.

"You know there is a saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Let that be a small warning," I joked, shrinking back a bit at the sadistic smirk that worked its way to his lips.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly…depends on how you look at it," I said, grinning broadly at him, though it was all teeth. I wasn't sure if he recognized the obviously challenging gesture when done in human form, but at that moment I didn't care.

"My sister came and spoke with you," he stated more than asked, though I did nod in reply.

"Both her and Liz, rather amusing really. Was trying really hard not to laugh. But I think I pissed them off even more so," I said with a shrug.

"Oh? How so? It is not often that she gets riled up over something," he said, sitting down in my previous seat. I arched an eyebrow at him and sat down beside him, ignoring the look he was giving me.

"And I quote 'What is my brother to you?' That's what she asked, and I told her to…piss off, so to speak. I don't think either her or Liz were happy with the answer," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I would guess not. According to Abe, you have a block on your mind that neither he or my sister can get through," he said, tapping a finger on my forehead. I beamed a smile at him, chuckling at the slightly put off look on his face.

"What can I say? I'm just good like that."

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I realize that it is rather short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And maybe, just maybe, Rayne will open up to Nuada a little bit more. Until then kiddies! **


	13. Words of Comfort and Flirtations

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter, and like I promised, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You guys know the drill.**

"So what exactly were you reading?" he asked the arch in his brow still in place. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that it was my grandmother's diary entries that I was reading, mixed emotions were running through me at the moment, and confusion was one of the main ones. True, he had read over my shoulder several times, but that was before I knew who they diaries belonged to. Now, well now it just seemed rather wrong to let him read. I mean sure, I in my own right had no business to read them, but at the same time I had a feeling that my grandmother would have given them to me in the long run. Though I think she would have rather given them to me in person. The thought and the knowledge of knowing that my scent was the only scent on the books told me so. It was as though no one else was given entry even if they tried, and that made me feel cherished, special.

"Something that belonged to someone close to me. Someone who has left this world and entered the next," I said, choosing my words carefully. A look of understanding came upon his face, that smirk of his morphing into a gentle smile. He took the book from the table, opening it to where I had left off, his arms around me, and his chin on my shoulder. A smile spread to my lips as I picked up where I left off, vaguely aware that he was there, but at the same time that this was a secret between him and I. As I read another thought came to mind. Perhaps somehow my grandmother…what's the word…maybe somehow she charmed it only allowing a certain few to read it. I shrugged mentally, leaving the thought for another time. When my mind wasn't in the book it was on the particularly imposing position Nuada and I were in. I was sitting comfortably between his legs, my back flush against his chest. Part of his arms rested on the upper part of my legs, his chin alternating from my shoulder to the top of my head. Tell the truth I didn't want to move. I was comfortable where I was. I did my best to put my mind back into the book in his hands. I wanted to know who this guy was, enjoying the details that my grandmother had written down.

_**They way he spun me around had me feeling lightheaded and dazed. It felt as though I was flying, the ground the room ceasing to exist. The only thing I was aware of was how close he was to me. There was no escaping, but I found that I was perfectly content on not escaping. If his intentions were to capture me, he succeeded. I was a willing subject and would probably follow him to the moon and back if he so much as called. I knew it was slightly pathetic, but I couldn't help it. He had awoken emotions in me that I had thought had died long ago. The control I had was slipping away from me and I found that I didn't care any longer. It was worth it. My thoughts were starting to scare me, but at the same time they thrilled me to no end. A personal high that I didn't want to come down from no matter how much reality wanted me back. All I knew of and all I wanted to know of was him and only him alone. **_

_**The night wore on, time seeming to slow down so that the night wouldn't end so quickly. It was as though the fates were taking pity on me. The more time with him the better. But I mused at the fact that I still hadn't learned his name. Rather sad really, but it only added to the mystery that was totally him. Regretfully the night eventually did come to an end, and with what little comprehension that was left within my being I asked his name, noting the smirk on his face. Tierney, that's what he told me his name was, and I couldn't help but laugh. He promised to call on me again, say that he didn't need to know my name for destiny would always lead him to me. I thought it was rather cliché, but it was the sweet of him. **_

I laughed a bit at the very last entry in that particular diary. Yep, that was my grandfather and I couldn't help agree with my grandmother on how cliché the line was. But, also like her, I thought it was rather sweet as well and I could see where I got my dry sense of humor.

"Only in my family," I laughed, taking the book from out of Nuada's hands and placing it back on the table beside us. He rested his hands on my stomach and we just sat there, enjoying the silence. _Maybe this was how she felt?_ I mused, thinking about how my grandmother described the emotions she had. It felt right to be there in his arms. And I would have been perfectly content being trapped there. My stomach, however, was having second thoughts and started to rumble loudly. I wasn't embarrassed I mean, it was a natural body function letting me know that it was time for me to eat. But damn if it wasn't at a bad time. I knew my eating habits had been shot since I had arrived, but it was starting to get really annoying on how often I would get the urge to eat something. I needed to get out again, try and gain a sense of regularity once again. My routine had been disrupted and this was just my body's way of letting me know it. I could have ignored it, but I knew if I did all new problems would arise. Like, for instance, me hunting one of Hellboy's cats. Hey I liked them really I did, but when a wolf gets hungry a lot of things that weren't previously in consideration all of a sudden get put on the menu. And I refused to do a repeat of my fist shot at the kitchen. As hysterical as the picture was in my mind, it was rather silly to do and I wasn't that desperate.

Grudgingly, pried his arms from around me and stood. The bad thing was that this was not any normal type of hunger. I was a hunger that could only be sated with me going out and finding my own food. I needed a fresh kill, but knew I wouldn't get it. The only way I would was to leave the bureau, and that I knew was not going to happen. I had been sating myself with raw meats, but they were starting to loose their effect. I truly didn't know what to do. I could say something, but something told me that I would be watch like a hawk and only giving a few…miles to hunt. Okay fine, I had a feeling they would left me hunt outside a fifty foot radius. But they couldn't be that cruel could they? _You know they are, stop trying to fool yourself._ I wanted to scream. Why did it always seem that the clinical and probably the cruelest side of me always had to ruin a mood or confirm a depressing thought? It was probably because I was just so damn unlucky. I must have been standing for a while because when my mind came back to the present I saw Nuada waving his hand in front of my face. He didn't realize how comical that looked like in my mind.

"How long have you been doing that?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"For a good ten minutes or so," he said smirk firmly in place. I laughed, knowing that I probably had to have been standing there for longer.

"Sorry, was thinking."

"Not too hard I hope." I swatted his arm, glaring playfully at him.

"You're a brat I hope you know," I said enjoying the halfhearted dejected look he got on his face.

"What about?"

"Nothing," I lied, knowing that he probably caught it, but I didn't care. I needed to find a way out of the place before something bad happened.

"What happened to you not hiding things?"

"Everyone is inclined to their secrets Nuada. You are and so am I. But if you must know, I need to hunt. I need to get out of here before someone gets hurt." It was as if automatically he understood what my dilemma was, his face relaying nothing, but his eyes telling all.

"You cannot leave," he stated, not truly directing the comment at me.

"I know, I screwed up and now I am paying for it. I guess it serves me right. Though it was funny to watch everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off," I laughed making light of the situation.

"You find humor in this?" he asked amusement lacing his voice

"And why not? My situation is so shitty that it's laughable. I have a sick and twisted mind, what can I say?"

"You don't have siblings do you?"

"No, why?"

"I don't think the rest of the world could handle that," he said, just barely dodging the pillow I aimed at him.

"I resent that I hope you know. I'm not that bad," I pouted crossing my arms in front if my chest.

"Sure you aren't," he said rolling his eyes. _Oh dear God, he's picked up sarcasm. I'm so doomed._ I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I think you have been spending too much time around the red monkey. You are starting to sound like him," I said, trying hard not to laugh at the horrified look on his face. It was just so funny to watch him squirm. I could last a few more days, I just knew I could. The hunger wouldn't kill me, I would just deal with it.

"Calm down, can't you take a joke?"

"That is not joking matter," he said, having the nerve to almost sound distressed. Hey I did say almost. I didn't think it was possible for him to become distressed. The thought alone was hilarious.

"Would it make you feel better to know that you don't look like him?" It was my turn to duck under a pillow that was chucked at me. But my feet carried me out of the room in laughter at the look on his face. If it weren't for the small smile, I could have sworn that he was going to try to kill me. Well not kill me, but wound me in the worst ways possible. I was proud of myself, I hadn't worn any socks, and that was what was keeping me from slipping of the hard floors. I wasn't even going to bother to look back as I ran for my room. I didn't know all the twist and turns of the place, but I hoped that I would beat him. My hopes were dashed when I saw him running straight at me and I turned sharply on my heel, twisting around a corner, trying to find somewhere to hide. I saw several investigators and weaved my way around them, ignoring the looks that were shooting me. One loud and booming voice caught my attentions and I ran towards it hoping my plan would work.

Just up a head of my Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Nuala were walking down the hall, conversing amongst themselves. I darted behind Hellboy, peaking just over his shoulder. I saw Nuada skid to a stop, a glare taking over his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, grinning madly. He gave me a look of 'I will get you', before turning his attentions to the obviously confused people in front of him.

"You mind fuzzy?"

"Nope not at all. I'm quiet comfy up here thank you very much," I said, still grinning that the elf.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Liz asked, a smile firmly planted on her face.

"Best not for now. I am not getting down until I get to my room. So forward if you will," I said, squeaking with I found myself facing Hellboy. He went to put me down and then let go of me but I clung to his tail like a leech.

"No don't leave me to his clutches!" I yelled, doing my best not to laugh. I hadn't realized that my eyes were closed until I cracked one open and found myself hanging upside down. I gave my most innocent face I could muster, knowing that I was making a scene and knowing that the situation was down right funny. Liz was close to tears she was laughing so hard. And Hellboy, if it were even possible, was turning redder.

"Would you let go, please?" I grinned and nodded, waiting to put right side up again and dropped down to my feet, though I still kept mostly behind the group. I took a few more steps back, knowing that Nuada would be a bit preoccupied with them, and then took off, skidding when I took a sharp turn around a corner. I had to admit, the whole ordeal was fun. It was like a big game of tag and hide and seek combined. My laughs echoed behind me as I ran through the hallways, taking as many twists and turns as I could without getting lost. I soon stopped, taking in deep shuddering breaths on a count of my laughter, and turned to walk away only to bump right into the thing that I was running from.

"Umm, hi?" I offered, beaming a smile at him. I backed, him advancing towards me just as quickly. And that whole time I could not get rid of the smile on my face. I turned tail and ran again, only to find myself air bourn almost instantly. An undignified squeak emitted from my lips as I was tossed over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I squealed, swinging my arms about in hopes to knock him off balance. After a while I gave up, resting my head in my hands. _Nice ass… No bad brain stay out of the gutter._ I thought, fighting back giggles. That wasn't the time or the place for it, even though at the moment he probably could see. I wasn't going to risk it. But it was still a nice view. _Way too much time around vampires._ I mused, laughing a bit at the thought of my friends' reaction to what was happening.

"Umm, could you put me down?" I asked, already getting bored.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Nope."

"At least you're honest."

"It's one of my stronger points."

"I noticed."

"So are you going to put me down?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Be… no, not this again."

"You have to love me."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, really. Now put me down."

"No, now be quiet."

"Brat," I mumbled, poking him in the side. I sighed, automatically getting bored with it all. I was trying hard not to speak, but my tongue wasn't going to hold for long.

"I'm bored."

"You just could keep quiet?" I heard him sigh.

"Well it's kinda hard to do considering all I have is your ass to stare at," I said managing to shrug my shoulders.

"You're unbelievable."

"Nope, I'm me," laughed, noting how my feet were being put to the ground. My hands rest on his shoulders as my body tried to get its baring back.

"Better?" I grinned, pressing a light kiss on his cheek and flying into my room.

"Yep, just peachy!"

**A/N: I'm not going to lie. I'm a bit on sugar high at the moment. My friend and I went to see a movie last night (considering right now its 1:18 AM). I have been jittery ever since. I know I will crash and burn soon when all the sugar leaves my system. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Musical Therapy

**A/N: Hello again. I know, the last chapter was rather random, but I figured everyone could use a good laugh. It seems though, that in order for me to make my chapters longer I have to do some serious work on both my format and what is written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should just stop putting this up? Yea, I think I said before that I would do one disclaimer for the whole story…oh well…Oh and the songs don't belong to me. Hallelujah and Misery Business belongs to Paramore and Hurt belongs to Christina Aguilera.**

I couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was priceless. I don't know how, but I started out being really pissed off to being in a damn good mood. My little escapade through the building had me feeling loads better. Like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders and that I felt a thousand times lighter. I sucked in a breath, noting that Nuada's scent was still thick at the door, but I heard nothing. With a content sigh, I walked into my bathroom, the idea of a shower appealing to my mind. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out a few articles of clothing, not really wanting to have a certain somebody walk in on me again stark naked. On my way to the bathroom I turned on my stereo, making sure that it was on my favorite play list. I grinned broadly and turned the volume up, walking right into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

**_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
We gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_**

The room steamed quickly, the words of the song spilling from my mouth easily. My voice echoed in the room, though it sounded just right. I could feel the vibrations from the music even in the shower, and it caused a smile to take over my face. I knew the music must have been heard through the whole building, and yet, no one had protested with how loud I played it. Maybe they liked it; maybe even it was my singing they liked as well. I snorted. I highly doubt that. But just the thought alone had me wondering.

**_This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "Hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever_**

**  
**I mean there were so many myths on the voices of wolves I couldn't help but wonder if they were true. A lot of people liked the sound of our howls; it just made me wonder if they would feel the same if they could hear us singing in human form.

**_Holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up_**

**_This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "Hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever_**

**_And we've got time on our hands  
And we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
Got nothing but time on our hands_**

**_This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "Hallelujah"  
"Hallelujah" "Hallelujah"_**

I felt loads better when I stepped out of the shower, the thick steam in the room enveloping me like a comforting cloak. But even with my good mood, I couldn't help but feel a little…out of it. I really did wish my grandmother was with me, especially when my mind decided it was going to turn to mush. I knew she didn't die on purpose, but I couldn't help but feel…abandoned.

**_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_**

**_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_**

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_**

**_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_**

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been awayOh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_**

**_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_**

**_By hurting you_**

With a sigh, I finished drying off, and pulled on my clothes. I let my hair stay loose, the water dripping off the ends leaving large wet patches on my shirt. Walking out into my room I shut off my stereo, and ran my fingers through my hair, making sure I took out all the knots and tangles. Yea, that's all I need, a bad hair day. I mused dryly walking over to my dresser and pulling out a brush. I made sure I missed my piercing as I brushed around my ears. Pulling one of them out was not on my list of things to do. Even though I knew it still had to have been early, I could help but feel rather tired. I need to get out bad. This is pathetic. My sleeping habits were becoming questionable. And even though I had a gym at my disposal, it just wasn't the same as feeling the wind run through my fur. I wasn't meant to be kept in captivity this long. Sure I went to work, but I ran everyday as well as hunted. If I didn't watch it, I would probably start to go stir crazy. I shuddered at the thought. Have you ever wondered why the big cats in the zoos paced with a glazed look in their eyes? Yea well that's why. And after while they just loose their fight and will to live. Sure they say that animals live longer in captivity. But what you see in the cages in nothing but a hallow shell of their former selves. And, with by some stroke of luck, if they get out they go crazy, all the suppressed instincts flooding forward at such a rate that it's dangerous. I knew a were-panther that did that. Kept herself locked up in the arms of the human world until she finally snapped. The sight wasn't a pretty one, and thankfully she was caught before someone could be seriously hurt. But the mess she left behind in the underground world was terrible. I promised myself that I would not allow myself to reach that state no matter what the circumstances.

But with those thoughts in mind I found myself in the exact situation I promised myself I wouldn't get in. I truly did need to get out and get out fast. As a last minute thought, I braided my hair back and garbed my ipod and sword, having every intentions of locking myself up in a room. I cracked the door open and saw no one in the hallway. Taking it as a small blessing I jogged down to the room where Nuada and I normally sparred. The room was empty and echoed with the sound of my barefooted steps. I closed the door behind me, knowing that no one would come into the room. Shoving the ear buds in my ears, I turned my music on, making sure the volume was where my ears wouldn't start bleeding. Making sure it was secured I unsheathed the sword, the sound of its sharpness still reaching my ears and sending chills down my spine.

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth** _

**_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile _**

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_**

I could hear the sound of the blade whistling through the air even above me music. My eyes drifted close as I allowed…the…power of the blade control my movements. For a moment, no, right then, I felt at peace.

**_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_**

**_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_**

**_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_**

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..._**

**_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._**

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._**

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!_**

I truly wasn't her fault that I was in the situation, but I felt like I had to blame someone for what was happening to me. I knew that was shady and completely wrong, but what else could I do?I didn't know what I felt. I don't think mere words could describe it the right way without it sounding fake in my mind. I knew it was impossible to bring the dead back to life. Well, at least the way I wanted her back. I just felt so…My breathing came out labored, but I felt completely satisfied with myself. I sheathed the blade, and made sure to clean up after myself as I left the training room.

__

**Hmmm woah yea...**

**I feel these four walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away**

**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared**

**Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Ohh yeaaa yea**

**I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free**

**All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
Hoohhh woah woah**

**Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Ohh yeaaa yea**

**I wanna run too.  
Hohhh woah oh woah oh**

**Recklessly abandoning my self before you**

**I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel**

**Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! **

**I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!**

**Hooaah woah ohh woah  
YeeaaaahI wanna run with the wild horses  
**

I laughed a little bit on how my music seemed to be playing. What was it, built into my emotions or something? I laughed even harder. At the moment, that seemed to be the only logical response to what was going on. Hey, laughter was the cure for everything, even if the situation was dire. The hilarity of the situation was just too damn good. Here was my philosophy, life is like a play list. It's full of both good and bad songs. Some that make you feel good, make you happy and just plain old seem to keep you up on your personal cloud nine. Then you have those songs that make you rethink everything that you know. They can pull forth the tears to your eyes but they will never spill to the ground. They make your heart feel heavy, and the weight of the world is on your shoulders forevermore. And like a play list on your music player or ipod, they can be put on random, and the songs that play always manage to match exactly how your are feeling at that precise moment. So maybe this was a sign for me? I mean truly, could it be the wake up call I was looking for all this time? I wasn't sure, but I was hoping that was what it was. I needed to feel exactly as the song said. Free. In my heart I knew that living there was not the life for me. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I couldn't and wouldn't be able to take it. All the rules and regulations, the place seemed stricter than my pack, something I did not think was possible. But what is a girl to do? I sighed heavily, realizing that I had been asking myself that question a lot as of late. I know you cannot turn back the hands of time in order to change the past, but I sure did. No, I would still want to be with Nuada, there is just something about him that draws me in like a moth to a flame. But I would have liked to have met him on better circumstances. But luck and fate, as it would seem, liked to play very cruel jokes on people such as myself. Life is funny like that don't you think?

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is on the late side, but it's here and I hope you enjoy it. I'm giving you guys a further inside look at Rayne's mind and how she see's life. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn this into an overly emotional story. But I figured since so little was known about her you guys might like an inside look. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**


	15. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Hello again, I'm back with another chapter. Once again I'm going to give you guys a little more insight of Rayne and how she views things for a little bit before getting back to the real good stuff. And if you remember back from a few of my other chapters, one or two characters will be a bit more mentioned. But I don't want to ruin it so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: :P**

I must have been, well could not have been any more than ten years old when my family and I first moved to New Jersey. I truly didn't understand exactly why we left our home in Montana, but from what I heard of it the pack was separating. I thought nothing of if and counted it as a permanent vacation that was needed for some odd reason.

When we first arrived to New Jersey we were…greeted by several individuals that I had no acquaintance to. I was as mouthy as I am now, and had demanded to know what was going on, wailing at the top of my young lungs that these people were not my grandfather. I was silenced with a swift and sharp bark in my face along with a snap of fangs. In truth back in Montana, there wasn't really a pack, but some sort of alliance that was made. A group of exiles living together if you will, and I was not used to such a blatant display of…dominance. Reese, who back then, and still does now, looked to be not a year over twenty. He had informed us that we would have to learn a set of rules and would have to follow them. My mother agreed, my grandmother and I however, did not and did our best to avoid the overly possessive pack.

As the years passed, my grandmother and I spent less and less time in the states and more time overseas in order to get away from it all. I believe the only time we actually followed the rules was when it came to hunting and protecting the pack. I might not have liked them, but they were my pack thanks to my mother and I would do anything to protect them. So when Reese approached me about being on my own but still having the rest of the pack back me up, I jumped at it. I didn't really question why I was giving such a chance or privilege and took in stride.

They had become my family of some sort, and I found that I didn't mind their company as long as it was when I wanted it. I had become accustomed to the constant banter between Adam and Tori. The insistent complaints to Reese or one of the other elders about some detail that really wasn't all that important. It just became a normal routine that I didn't mind going through day after day. And even though I had a decent job at the book store, I didn't really know anyone too closely other than Reese and Taylor. Adam I had met at the book store and let's just say that the meeting wasn't all that pleasant. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that we had customers we probably would have ripped each other's head off. And it was Keith and Alyssa who finally broke the ice between us, quiet literally. But it was all well and good because we became good friends afterwards. Life has a funny way of working out that way ya know? I didn't question it though and left it as it was. It was a sense of normalcy that I had gotten used to that when it abruptly came to an end I felt off. Like something was missing from the piece of the puzzle that was my life. I wasn't going to whine and complain about being where I was, but I was really starting to miss that little piece of my life that not too long ago I would have rejected ever so willingly. But somehow, subconsciously, it had become my comfort zone and now I was out of it. And thought I wasn't over distressed, it still bothered me greatly. Deep down my mind was starting to doubt my chances of going home, and no matter how much I wanted to bury the feelings, they still reared their ugly heads. I had swallowed my aggression time after time, well if aggression is what you want to call it. My annoyance and impatience for the place was growing daily. I had practically given up on asking when I was able to go home; getting sick of he identical blank stares I kept getting. The only one to give me some sort of solace or answer was Nuada and I found myself eternally grateful for it. We matched each other word for word, blow for blow, temper to temper, and I suppose that was the reason why we got along so damn well. Like me, it also seemed that he didn't want to be there anymore than I did. And from what I heard and have read…he didn't have much choice. Yes I'm nosey and I do go into other people's files, but I couldn't help it. I felt bad for him, but like me, I knew the last thing he wanted was someone's pity. I hated it when people pitied me, it was so fucking annoying that it made me want to scream. I suppose that was the reason why I spent so much time around the elf, why it seemed like he was right there when my mood was sour and vise versa.

My days there seemed to be dragging on with no sign of an end. My heart yearned to be back on the outside once again; I didn't think I would be able to last for much longer. Everything was crumbling down on me that I wasn't sure I would be able to take it any longer. I was a creature not meant to be caged and that's exactly what was happening to me, and I …feared that everyone around would get the brute force of what that type of containment would do to a wolf. I guess that's what scared me the most, the fact that there was that possibility that I would loose control and the only way to stop me was to…well you get the idea. I guess that's what had me pacing the library as I flipped through books with no intentions of reading them. My mind was unsettled, unsure, and indecisive; all things that once upon a time I didn't consider myself being. Sure they gave me privacy, but…damn I'm even repeating myself, I really needed to get out of there.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor you know," a voice said startling me out of my thoughts. I stopped and looked up the see Nuada standing in the doorway looking as though he just came back from a mile run. His hair was plastered to his scalp and his breathing was on the heavy side, a little of perspiration dripping from his person. _He even makes looking exhausted look sexy…now that's bad._ I shrugged my shoulders and put back the book that I was clutching in my claws.

"What happened to you?" I asked pointing out his condition.

"Had a bit of a…disagreement with an assignment," he said moving some of the hair that was stuck to his face. Now that was news to me, I hadn't realized that they had gone out. _Maybe they did it purposely?_ That honestly wouldn't have surprised me.

"Where did you go?" I asked, my nose twitching a bit to take in his scent. The slightest hint of snow reached my nose along with the scent of oak wood. That alone made my eyes narrow. He didn't give me an answer, like he knew that I had my suspicions and that I was damn close to the true answer. Without warning I covered the distance that was between us and had him pinned, though he didn't really put up a fight. Up close I could smell Taylor and most definitely Reese on him and then, of course, the scent of blood.

"Where are they?" I snarled, backing away from him in measured steps.

"The containment room." I was gone before he could say anything, my legs carrying me to two very pissed off wolves.

Pissed wasn't the word for it when I reached the containment room. They were so infuriated that everyone had abandoned the room and were looking through the tempered glass windows with what could have been nothing more than awe.

"Let me in," I demanded, ignoring the looks they were shooting me.

"They'll kill you," one of the investigators said, obviously not knowing what I was.

"I'll kill you if you don't open that door and let me in," I snarled snapping fangs in his face. The door was opened and soon slammed shut the moment I cleared the door. I watched as the two males through around what was in the room, their tempers boiling over.

"Just a little bit overkill don't you think?" I asked, flinching at the looks they sent my way. But their glares softened and they left out the breaths they had been holding. I let a smile slip to my face as I walked further into the room.

"This is my fault," I said at last, knowing full well that if I hadn't agreed upon going, if I had rebelled a bit more, none of this would have happened. Taylor sucked in a breath and let it out harshly before speaking.

"This is not your fault Rayne, we were bound to be found sooner or later," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a meek smile and flopped down in the center of the floor doing my best to will away the headache that was forming.

"So this is where they have been keeping you," Reese said looking around the room that he was in in a calmer mood.

"Not in here exactly…I have a room."

"Ah, so they were kind enough to give you accommodations," Reese said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Taylor and I shot him a look and sighed, knowing that he was going to be like that for the rest of the night.

"You think you can get us out of here?" Taylor asked after shooting Reese another glare.

"Maybe, I can try," I said pushing myself up and walking over to the door. The guy at the door opened it hesitantly when my knuckles rapped upon the hard wood.

"Mind letting us out, they are coming to my room," I said, trying hard to be polite. At first he looked as though he was going to slam the door back in my face, but when opened it wider allowing the three of us to leave the room.

The walk to my room was silent, something that honestly didn't surprise me one bit. And once again, to no surprise my room was empty, aside from a lingering scent that at the moment I didn't want anything to do with.

"Cozy," Reese mumbled walking over to my bed and flopping down, the springs groaning from the impact and the strain.

"I suppose, it's a place to sleep at night."

"So you consider this home?"

"Not in the slightest, but like I said, it's a place to sleep."

"Leave her alone Reese, she's doing what she has to do."

"They are just questions Taylor."

"They are more than just questions and you know it."

I listened as the two bickered back and forth with each other, the banter humorous and somewhat calming. _So I missed them, who wouldn't?_ I thought, letting a smile reach my lips. But at the same time, it just felt odd to have them there with me. _It's that guilt of yours talking again. Drown it out._ That annoying little voice in my head was right…for once. I felt guilty. Sure I hadn't technically yelled or for that matter done any sore of physical harm to Nuada, however, I had been a bit…I wasn't sure of the word for it, but I knew I had been it. I hadn't been the nicest person in the world to him when he entered my room. And I guessed some sort of apology was in order, though I was not entirely keen on the idea. I knew I had been purposely left out, that much was obvious, but why they went after a pack that in all technicality didn't do anything to anyone was beyond me.

"I'll be back," I said slipping out the door not truly caring whether or not they heard me.


	16. Sticky Situations

**A/N: I am so sorry that I am late with this chapter. I lost my flash drive for a while and I not too long ago found it. I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully there will be quite a few chapters being put up for all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own thoughts, that much should be obvious…**

I wasn't sure how I knew exactly where his room was, but some how I managed to find it. And I couldn't help but find myself gaping at it. It was obviously larger than my own, the walls a deep green color with golden accents that made the room seem…magical. There were shelves that lined the walls, each and every one of them covered with either books or trinkets of all sorts. My legs were moving before I could even think, and I soon found myself standing before one of those mighty shelves. But what had caught my attention was a simple wooden box with what looked like Celtic designs carved delicately into the dark colored wood. I traced a claw along one of the lines, a small but definite sound floating to my ears. _Music?_ I thought, my curiosity perked and my attentions caught. I didn't dare to move it from it position in fear that I might break it. And it had yet to dawn on me that I had entered another's room without permission that was until, of course, I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I spun around faster than I thought was possible, sucking in a breath as I did so, coming face to face with Nuada.

He shockingly didn't look to be upset, but more or less amused to have found me in such a compromising situation.

"Sorry, the door was open…" I started only to be stopped when he held up his hand. I heaved a sigh, knowing that I shouldn't prolong the unavoidable and cleared my throat before beginning.

"Look, I came here to apologize to you. I had no right to snap at you the way I did," I said, biting the inside of my cheek to keep back the blush that was threatening to stain my cheeks. He chuckled a bit, backing away from me, my comfort zone returning to my instantly. Silence thicker than what I was used to filled the room and I couldn't help but talk.

"So what is it?" I asked, pointing to the medium sized boxed on the shelf.

"Bring it here," he said, sitting down on his bed. The box was light, and it made me feel as though I were carrying the most precious thing on the planet. I sat down next to him and passed him the box, watching him intently.

"Give me your hand," he ordered, causing me to look at him in confusion. But instead of waiting he took my hand in his and held it by the wrist. Before I knew what was going on I felt a pin prick, causing me to quickly draw my hand back. My eyes narrowed at him as he took the need that he had and stuck it into the very top of the box.

"Everyone has a different song that their blood sings." Not long after I heard a melody play through out the room, the sound haunting, almost a lullaby. But it was also wild, and in a sense untamed and free. _Is this really the song my blood sings?_ It seemed like it, it seemed exactly like the song my blood would sing and then some. It was beautiful, and I couldn't help but admire it.

"Did you make this?" I asked, noting how thick his scent clung to the box. He nodded, standing and putting it back in its original place.

"You made all these?"

"Among other things. It's a way to pass the time."

"I know the feeling," I mumbled, thinking back on how I would sit and write poems and music when I truly felt alone.

"Something other than you wanting to apologize to me has brought you here." I didn't reply, I wasn't all that sure how. It wasn't like he was wrong, in fact my apology only served as an excuse in my mind. _Am I that obvious?_ I thought, trying hard to block out that clinical side of my mind that was trying to make its voice known. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that it would imply that I honestly didn't know why I came.

"Why do you go after them?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. But at the current time I truly didn't care if my voice did crack, I wanted to know why they practically kidnapped to very influential wolves from their home. The room was silent for a moment, as though he were choosing his words, but he soon spoke.

"You did not supply us with the information we needed." I felt the muscle above my eye twitch as my eyes narrow at the soon to be dead elf standing before me.

"And how, pray tell, did that give you permission to take them from their homes when they have done nothing wrong?" I asked my voice shaking with anger. I sucked in a staggering breath before letting it out in a huff.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you not realize that you will now have the whole damn pack out looking for them?" I asked trying hard to keep my voice low.

"Not my choice."

"Do you always do what you are told?" I snapped storming out the room before I did something rather stupid.

My hand has just barely grazed the door knob when I realized the gravity of my words. _Of course he did, he's stuck here just like I am._ I thought smacking my hand against my forehead. _A yes ruin whatever bond you two had._ Chimed in the snide part of my mind, venom dripping from its words. I pressed my forehead against the cool wood of my door before pushing it open, only to find two oversized grey wolves asleep on my bed.

_**A/N: Yes I know this is a short chapter, but if I delay this any longer I might delete it. The next chapter will be longer and I am working on it as we speak. I am also updating on all my other stories as well as creating a few new ones. I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. **_


	17. Escape Plan

I'm not sure what it was, but something inside me had decided that it was time to leave. It could have been the presence of Reese and Taylor, or it could have been the fact that I was just getting tired of seeing the same walls day after day. But there was something that was calling me, telling me that none of this could continue that it wasn't going to work out.

My gaze still rested on the sleeping wolves, but my mind wandered to other places. It questioned me things that I really wasn't all that sure about. _Would __**he**__ follow?_ Was one of the many questions that screamed the loudest in my mind. I was going to hint to, give some sort of clue, but whether or not he would chose to follow would be completely up to him.

"Staring off into space is a bad habit you know." Taylor was awake, for how long I did not know, but the normal embarrassment that the situation would have caused me was no longer there.

"We're leaving," I said, my words holding more confidence than what I honestly felt.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that," Reese said stretching and turning back into his human form along with Taylor. Taylor shot him a glare before turning his full attention back to me.

"When Rayne?"

"Tomorrow night, I have to check something though before we leave."

"Whatever you need, we will provide." There was something about Taylor's words that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Neither Taylor nor Reese was known for clean getaways, in fact…if my memory serves me well, they both had a history.

"I need a diversion and time."

"Either one or the other Rayne, I cannot give both."

"So says he, I'll give you the time you need Rayne," Taylor said, plastering another stern glare on his face.

"Can either one of you get a hold of Talon?"

"What do you want with that asshole?" Reese sneered; his lips curling back to expose fangs.

"A way to get home and out of town. I've seen what these agents can do. Anytime they can catch the two of you…"

"Enough…I'll call Talon, that is no longer a task for you to worry about.

_**Hey guys I know its been a while. I had a few problems, some of which are on going, but this story will be completed. Bad thing is, is that it will have to be completed by memory and not what was originally written. I am sincerely sorry about the delay, but hopefully this story will be completed. **_


	18. New Life New Love

My legs carried me down the halls that I had grown oh so accustomed to in such a short amount of time. _None of this should have happened…this was a mistake._ I thought hoping that maybe, just maybe this would be quick and easy. I couldn't help the snort that had escaped me as I pushed the library doors open. I didn't hide the flinch when I saw Nuada sitting behind the desk that sat so eloquently in the corner. His face was contorted into a grimace of distaste and annoyance, papers strewn across the glossy surface, his head clutched in one hand while the other went through papers. I was under the impression that my presence hadn't been notice, but his voice caused me to pause when I turned to leave.

"Is this your goodbye?" he asked his eyes briefly flicking up to meet mine before resting back on the papers before him. My other half bristled at his comment and I couldn't help the small almost inaudible growl that rumbled through my chest.

"Does it matter?"

"They will come for you…you realize this right?" I paused, slightly confused by his words but at the same time not truly caring.

"Will you?" I asked, leaving before he could say another word. Part of me wanted to go back and speak more with him…but I knew this was the end. His reaction to me those few moments ago put into perspective of what he truly thought of me. I risked a glance behind me and sighed that he decided not to follow. This was how it was supposed to be.

I hadn't even made it halfway down the hall before alarms of all sorts had started to sound. The lights went off, the emergency ones kicking in soon after and I could practically taste the panic in the air.

"Time to go," Taylor said appearing beside me with my bags; Reese stood behind him his eyes narrowed as we stood out in the open. Nodding I took my bags and lead them to the tunnels, taking the one that had taken me to the alley when I had first learned of them. There was an eerie silence that had settled in the alley that sent chills down my spine and made my hackles rise.

"Adam is at your apartment waiting for you…what are you not telling us Rayne?" The smile that had spread to my lips was not a pleasant one.

"Simple…I'm leaving and he's coming with me. And if Talon is still willing to help then I should be leaving real soon."

"He said that there will be something for you when you get on the plane," Taylor said a look of concern on his face. Out of the two, Taylor was the one I was more attached to, and not telling him what was going on was partially killing me inside.

"Please don't ask questions. Let me just get Adam and I will be on my way," I said, throwing caution to the wind and running full speed to my apartment. I knew it was only going to be a matter of time until the whole bureau invaded the streets of my New Jersey apartment in search of not only me but Taylor and Reese as well.

Adam met me at the door with a hug that was breath taking and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked fighting back the feeling of sorrow as took in my home for the last time.

"Talon will be taking us," he said pulling me around back to a car I didn't think should have been anywhere near a damn alleyway.

"You are more trouble than you are worth Rayne," Talon said as I slid into the car Adam right behind me.

"But Keith would not leave me alone if I didn't not agree with helping you." A smile graced his features as he continued.

"You will meet with an associate of mine who will help the two of you get settled. Get rid of the cell phones you have now…new ones will be provided with all the numbers you could want and need. I find myself being generous, so transportation will be provided for you. Do not question it just take it."

"Why do I feel like I'm part of some half assed witness protection project," I mumbled not missing the snort that Adam gave off.

"This is hardly half assed…" Talon growled, drowning out my humor almost instantly.

"I don't do this just for anyone Rayne and you know that. Do not take what I'm giving you likely because it will come back and bite you in the ass. I'm stretching my neck out here for you and I don't want it chopped off by some mutt's play toy," he snarled causing my eyes to narrow.

"He made it clear that it was nothing…you've made it clear of your feelings vampire," I spat, relived when I saw the airport come into view. There was no friendly farewell when Adam and I left car…there was no pleasantly sad waving when we took off…just the cold silence that we had somehow made it from beings that had managed to capture the best of the best of us.

The city was alive when we landed, people rushing in and out of the airport not caring who they ran into. The pilot from the plane pressed a set of keys into my palm and did the same for Adam as he left us to our business. Talon hadn't been kidding when he said he was being generous, two brand new cars sat out front the valets holding out the spare keys for us. Part of me couldn't help but grin at the envious stares as we started up the cars and drove to the destination that the GPS had already programed in it.

"Remind me to thank Talon when this is all over," I mumbled gaping at the apartment complex that we had not too long ago pulled up to.

"Likewise…and I don't even like the guy. But so far he's been earning himself a permanent spot on my good side."

"You have a good side?"

"You're hilarious…" I grinned shouldering my bag and taking the first tentative steps inside. If it was one thing I had to admit about vampires it was that they had impeccable taste. The key that the landlord had passed me was fairly new but looked like belonged in an old castle or something. The apartment was two stories and made my old one look like a dollhouse. Glancing at each other, we took off to separate rooms and began putting our things away. About two hours or so later, Adam and I sat the breakfast bar sipping on our own respectful cups of coffee a comfortable silence between us. My mind was racing, my leg bouncing in restlessness and annoyance.

"You need to calm down…this kind of stress is not good for you." Adam's voice seemed to echo in my head as I snapped out of my daze.

"I'm just worried tis all…I can't help but feel that I have forgotten something…"

"Taylor and Reese can handle themselves, plus I've already taken the liberty in calling them. Don't worry yourself so much Rayne; everything is going to be fine."

"Famous last words," I deadpanned, letting my posture slump down into my seat. My head had been pounding for the better part of an hour, and even though I was slightly relieved that most if not all of my troubles were out of my way I still had to deal with this so called liaison that Talon had said that I would be meeting. I didn't like Talon and Talon sure as hell didn't like me…and with the exception of a few I didn't want to know anyone that Talon would consider a friend. I preferred to keep my existence low key, and up until…what the hell it three months ago I had been doing pretty damn good. Like I said before I'm no coward, but I'm a peace loving female that has her occasional kinks here and there. _And damn if that elf isn't one of them…_ I snarled out loud shaking my head and rising from my seat. I was in no mood to think about him. I wasn't so much heartbroken as I was pissed off. Who the hell was I kidding…that was a match made in hell if I have ever seen one. I tried my best no to be blind of the obvious, damn if I wasn't blind for a minute there.

"It can't be all that bad can it?" Adam asked causing my unfocused gaze to settle on him, a question in my eyes.

"You looked like you were thinking hard on something. I don't think I've ever seen so much turmoil in your eyes before. What happened Rayne?" He asked his eyes curious. The laugh that escaped me was bitter as I relaxed onto a couch that took up most of the living room.

"An elf….that's what fucking happened," I snarled, racking my fingers through my hair. I rolled my eyes as I started to ramble off in random languages knowing that Adam could keep up with everyone as I vented out my frustrations. I was annoyed at myself for falling for the elf, pissed at him for leading me on, and damning the entire planet for all of my misfortune. Was it fair, probably not in this lifetime, bit it felt good to get all the stress off my chest. I hated the fact that I had fallen so easily for him and then had the nerve to think that it was going to go someplace.

With a sigh, I let my eyes drift shut, trying to calm my nerves better than what they were. However no sooner had the notion passed my mind the doorbell rang causing a groan to escape my lips. Adam gave me a sympathizing look before opening the door revealing a vampire that I had never seen before. I wasn't sure if it was my lack of caring or what, but I found that I didn't mind his presence at my…our door; and the same seemed to have gone for Adam because he happily let him in. The silence that stretched between us was surprisingly comfortable yet at the same time…curious. I had to admit, even with my annoyance levels on a new all-time high, I had to admit that he was good looking, even if he was a vampire.

"You must be Adam," he started, directing a polite nod in Adam's direction. "And may assume that you are Rayne?" he asked, dark eyes resting on my form. I found the decency in me to stand and address him properly as I held out my hand.

"You assume correct, and you are?"

"Nathaniel at you your service," he said flashing me a bright smile. I'm not going to lie his friendliness sent me for a loop and I guess that my expression showed my confusion because he let out a laugh that had me startling slightly.

"Please do not be alarmed, Talon informed of your distrust of vampires, I am simply here to help."

"Did he also explain his dislike of me?" I deadpanned earning another laugh from the vampire.

"Not in so many words but yes. Personally, anyone that can get him riled up like that is a friend in my book. I've known him for years, but he's such a hard ass and stuck in the old ways." I instantly knew that it was going to be a match made in heaven.

Almost a year had gone by since my little incident. And looking back at it, the reality of the situation seems so foreign to me. Adam and I ended up opening up a club in Vegas for the supernaturally…enabled so to speak. A month of good pay from that and Adam got his own place; not that I minded, Nathaniel easily kept me company. Business was going good, and I checked in back home from time to time to see how things were going. It wasn't long until Taylor and Reese both managed to come out to visit me. I was glad to see them, even happier to introduce them to the new group of friends I had made. Hell they even got along with Nathaniel even after they found out about sleeping arrangements. Life was good. But you know that saying all good things must come to an end. And my end was a nuclear explosion.

Adam and I were getting Quicksilver; our club, ready for our Halloween bash when I got a call from Taylor.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked, his curiosity comical, not to mention that I could hear Reese in the background giving him the third degree.

"Decorating at the moment, though I think Adam and I are gonna call it quits until Nathaniel and Tori get here. And tell Reese to mind his own business." I had to bite back a laugh when I heard said wolf bark profanities because he was caught eavesdropping.

"He hates it when you do that, you know that right?"

"Of course I do but it serves him right for being such a nosey bum." Taylor chuckled clearing his voice before he continued.

"Would you and Nathaniel mind being invaded for a short time, you're old toy doesn't know how to take a hint. And I'm tired of that red monkey following me around." I laughed a bit at the annoyed sound in his voice.

"Sure thing, I even got separate beds this time for you and Reese."

"You're hilarious…seriously though, you don't mind."

"Of course not you're family, no matter how annoying you can get," I said laughing again at the snort that sounded over the phone.

"I heard that Keith and Alyssa are crashing with Adam, how's he handling those two?" I could hear the grin in his voice when he asked the question.

"He's trying not to kill them currently, thus the reason why he's here with me getting minor stuff together and not at home. Apparently Keith rearranged his whole apartment, and it took everything for Adam not to rearrange his face." The gales of laughter that were pouring from the phone had Adam stopping to glare for a moment before he continued on with what he was doing.

"I just got the death glare from hell because of you."

"It's what I'm here for doll. I'll see you in a day or two ok?"

"Yea sure, have a good flight Taylor and don't kill Reese either."

"Damn take all my fun why don't you."

"I take it they are coming for the party?" Adam asked the look on his face rather hilarious.

"Among other things, they'll be crashing at my place no worries."

"I'd much rather have them than the two place-faced twits who are currently talking about painting my room."

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or not," Came the humorous voice of Nathaniel. A smile spread to my face as I walked over to him. He pressed a kiss to my lips and wrapped an arm around my waist as I waved hello to Tori.

"It's no offense against you Nate, but those two are driving me insane."

"Short drive," Tori laughed giving a faux hurt Adam a hug and a kiss.

"Mind being invaded for a few days?"

"Taylor and Reese taking a vacation, or do they just want all the free candy that we got?" I stifled a laugh as I relaxed up against his side.

"A little bit of both."

"Sure, don't see why not."

"You say that now, but before you know it they will be redecorating your entire place," Adam huffed, though it was short lived when Tori silenced him with a kiss.

"You stress too much over them babe, besides it's not like a spell or two after they are gone can't get the place back to normal," Tori was a great girl, perfect match for Adam that's for sure. At first the fact that she was a witch bothered him a bit, but the longer he spent with her the more he fell for her (and not by magic either).

"Enough of this chit chat, let's get this shit done so we can go home, I'm starving," I said, jumping slightly when Nathaniel poked me in my side.  
"Not fair," I pouted jumping away when he came around for a second attack.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked, the mischievous smirk on his face causing one of my own to form.

"Get a room," Adam howled causing me to throw a ball of streamers at him.

"Also, they want to stay with us because elf-boy doesn't understand English," I whispered earing an arched eyebrow from the vampire.

"Don't think he'll pose a problem do you?"

"I don't think so, but we'll take precautions just in case of course."

"Of course."


	19. Agony and Angels

A/N: First off, I would like to say thank you to all my readers. You have been the driving force that keeps me going. Secondly, yes I do live and have every intention on updating more often. As they say, writers' block is a bitch. Bear with me though, the chapter that I'm adding I'm not entirely happy with, but if it sat any long on my desk it would get thrown out. And you and I can both agree that you guys have been waiting long enough. With that in mind, it is blatantly obvious what C.D. I was listening to and I'm sorry if it seems rather dark and dreary. As always enjoy and on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.

Music pounded through the surround sound of the apartment, Breaking Benjamin's Dear Agony C.D. filling the space easily. Nathaniel had business he had to attend to, and had left me with a brief kiss and a promise of some alone time before Taylor and Reese's arrival the next morning. I sat curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around me at the music flowed through me. I wasn't sure where the dark mood came from…but I could almost taste what was to come. Though he didn't say it aloud, I could tell Taylor was worried, and that concerned me to no end. Nuada and the other were up to something, that much was obvious. And I could only pray that it would hold out until after the Halloween bash at Quicksilver. Something in my but told me that it wasn't going to happen like that though. With another sigh that had me seething inside I sunk deep into the cushions on the couch. We had worked hard to get the clientele we had and I did not want some hot headed red monkey to ruin that. Granted, they only went after though who posed some sort of threat to mankind…but they also had the tendency to shoot first and ask questions later. That was the last thing we needed. 'Perhaps they won't recognize me' I mused. I had changed since they had last seen me. My hair had gained some length, probably would have reached my ankles if I left it loose. And my bangs covered the left side of my face, and no amount of styling seemed to change that fact. Pointed ears barely visible, but the tips could still be seen though inky black tresses. I no longer hid my fangs, nor the horrifying blue-black color that made up my eyes. My fingers were tipped with thick claws, a fearsome black and as sharp as they looked. There was no reason to hide what I was anymore. Gone was the meek female they held captive for those months. Who was left was a female who embraced her darker side with open arms. 'I suppose I should thank them' I though rising from my spot.

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heavens arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

I found myself singing along as I made my way to the shower, leaving a trail in my wake as I did so. My thoughts ran rampart as I stepped into the warm spray of water, the feeling of running water soothing my frayed nerves enough for me the release that breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way its gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

Truth was, I had a happy life. Great home, fantastic job, loving boyfriend, everything a girl could ask for. But thoughts of the elf woke unwanted feeling within me, and I desperately wished they would wash down the drain with what little dirt and grime that was once on my body.

_Suddenly the lights go out_

_Let forever drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

The turmoil I felt angered me. The elf had walked out of my life. He **made** his choice.

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

So why? Why was he now coming? It had taken him what, three year to swallow his damn pride. I knew I was being selfish, but damn if I didn't feel as though I had the right to be. I just knew his presence was going to disrupt what Nathaniel and I had. It wasn't fair. The urge to stomp my foot like a child came over me with such a force that it had me gritting my teeth.

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

My heat pounded in my ears as I thought the rhythm dizzying. Much to my displeasure I sighed again as I cup the taps. Barely taking time to dry myself off, I pulled on a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen.

_Somewhere far beyond this world _

_I feel nothing anymore_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_I feel nothing anymore_

Out of mindless habit, I put on the kettle, the sound of the heating water calming me. Glancing at the clock, I made the executive decision to start dinner. Contrary to popular belief, vampires can in fact eat normal food. The meat however had to be either raw or rare, not that I minded. Steak was the poison of choice, and they would go in the oven last. Making quick work setting up the steamers for the rice and whatever green vegetable that I had pulled from the freezer, I found my mind wandering once again. What would I do if he found me? Would he honestly follow Reese and Taylor all the way out to Nevada? What did all of this mean? I consulted my other half only to get the same uncertainty that I was already feeling. What of Nathaniel? The thought made me growl in distaste. No, Nathaniel was mine. And no elf, no matter what the past, was going to change that. The love that I felt for the vampire knew no bounds and I would kill to protect that. My jaw clenched with annoyance. I was just going to have to hope that he wouldn't find me.

"Something smells good," called Nathaniel, shutting of the stereo as he closed the door behind him.

"I felt like cooking," I replied as I finished seasoning the steaks. Arms slipped around my waist as a kiss was pressed to my cheek.

"What's bugging you?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder. I stiffened a bit at his words.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You don't normally cook our food unless something is bothering you, or you're trying to hide something," he started a light humor to his voice. "Not to mention that you have the kettle on and Breaking Benjamin was blaring not too long ago. Need I say more?" Though his tone was teasing, I could tell he was a bit worried. Sighing for what had to be the twelfth time that day I spilled my guts.

"I think they are going to follow Taylor and Reese," I said in a rush. His grip around my waist tightened at me words, but it was his silence that caused me to start fidgeting.

"It's been years though…why now?"

"I've been asking myself that as well. Taylor had mentions something about them when he called. I know what you're thinking and I can't give you the answer."

"Will you go back to him?" The question was so quiet that I almost didn't catch it. My answer however, was automatic and possibly a bit harsher that it should have been.

"No. Not now or any lifetime."

"Then you will send them back. You are a lot stronger than you think. But remember, you will **always **have me." I felt myself relax at his words as the tension and depression in the room fled. I stood in his arm for a few moments more before clearing my throat with a smile.

"I need to finish dinner love…we are gonna need fuel for our "alone time" later," I purred, my smile widening at his laughter.

A/N: Wow is all I can really say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter in spite of the "emoness" it contains. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, because by the time you start reading this I would have already been working on the next chapter. Also I know that I might have changed the length of time from when Rayne has last seen Nuada. I will go back and change that when I have the mind to. But please know that it has been years since that last met. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy and as always review if you wish.


	20. Bad Moods, Chocolate Fixes, Hungry Dogs

A/N: You know it's funny, no matter how much you manage to reread things there is always something that manages to slip through. I'm so sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I'll be sure to fix it. But here is as promised the next chapter!

Disclaimer: We all know what I'd do if I owned this thing.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Adam mumbled next to me.

"We need all the help we can get right now. And I promised the staff they could have off until the party. Se we're stuck with them," I informed wisely going through the bar's stock

"Reese and Taylor fine. But why…why in the thirteen levels of hell did you bring Alyssa and Keith into this?"

"Because I promised them two, five pound bags of that chocolate with the blood centers. They'll get it too…providing that they behave and follow the theme of the club and refrain from going overboard," I replied not looking up from the list in my hands.

"You should have added not annoying the piss out of me to those rules," he growled leaning up against the bar. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a pointed look. I didn't have time for his dramatics. Tori was a saint in my book, she put up with it more than I did that's for sure.

"Can't you do something productive?" I asked giving an exasperated sigh when he continued to stare at me.

"This is productive." I felt my eye twitch. Out of all days he was going to choose to be a sarcastic little git, he had to do it when things really needed to get done. Maybe Keith really was rubbing off on him, because he was acting an awfully a lot like the hyperactive vampire.

"Don't make me sick Tori on you," threatened, silently pleased when his eyes bugged slightly.

"Okay, okay I get the hint I'm going," he mumbled escaping into the kitchen. In spite of the chaos; no matter how controlled it may be, found myself relaxing as I worked. Nate had once again been called to the office much to both of our annoyance, leaving me to pick up Reese and Taylor from the airport by myself. The boy's flight had been late, four hours late, leaving both males irritable and annoying. The drive to the apartment was something I didn't wish to repeat, leaving my temper shot. I had declared rather loudly that they were both to take a nap and a shower, and if by the time I returned from the party supplier they hadn't grown the fuck up and act like adults I would be more than happy to throw them both over my knee and paddles their asses with a baseball bat. With that threat I had stormed out, slamming the door soundly behind me. The plane delay had left me behind schedule and late for the appointment from the gentleman that I was to be getting the all the candy and other snacks that I had ordered. He took it good naturedly and even added an extra bag of dark chocolate to the mix.

"Every woman needs her chocolate fix," he said brightly as he finished packing my car, pointedly putting the bag in the passenger's seat. Needless to say that by the time I had gotten home the bag was practically empty and I was damn near bouncing in my seat. Reese and Taylor seemed rather subdue when I walked through the door, their expressions bordering on sheepish. We all apologized and made our way to the bar where Tori and Alyssa had already been working. Everyone seemed to fall into place as we all found something to do. All but Adam, who seemed to find it imperative to bug the shit out of me even though I was hazardous to his health. In spite of it all I found that I was rather enjoying myself. Well almost, we were short a vampire and I hoped he would get there soon; I was starting to get bored. Everything was pretty much finished, other than actual food that everyone would be eating. Our cook Brenda was running late, not that I minded. Four kids did that, especially when they don't want to do something. And even though I adored her kids, this was not the place for them.

"Place looks good," came a voice from behind me causing me to startle. Turing I saw Nathaniel standing there with takeout bag in both of his hands and a smile.

"Thought you could use some food, sorry I'm late. I swear I'm the oldest thing that works in that place," he said placing the bags on the bar.

"Because you probably are," I grinned, sticking my tongue out at the glare he shot me.

"Everyone behaving themselves?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my temple. Smiling I felt myself relax against him

"For the most part, though Tori might be less a boyfriend. The guy's flight was late and they had seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of someone else's bed," I informed, digging through the bags of food in front of me.

"So I heard…did you seriously threaten to spank them?" The expression on his face caused me to laugh aloud.

"It's not like I actually went through with it," I added dryly, grinning widely at the pork fried rice that I pulled out.

"Just the same, the fact that you made Reese say sorry is rather impressive. Any other news?"

"Brenda is running late. She called and though I could barely hear her I know why. Everyone else should be arriving around seven or so."

"I take it the girls were being a handful?"

"If by handful you mean running around biting each other and screaming at the top of their lungs then yes," I replied with a laugh.

"You spoil them," he deadpanned giving me a look.

"Oh don't give me that look and act like to don't sneak them candy when I'm not looking. Brenda has threatened not to let me babysit them anymore if they keep coming home to her hyped up on sugar." We both glared at each other before breaking down in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, eyes brightening when he saw the bags of takeout. Without a word he dove in, eyes briefly glancing at the box of pork fried rice that I held in my hand longingly.

"Oh hell no, this one is mine you mutt," I growled, ditching table manners and pouring it into my mouth. He gave me a dejected look but gained a victorious one when he found the pork rolls at the bottom of the bag.

"I bought enough for everyone," Nate said with an amused voice. Adam snorted shaking his head.

"You bought enough pork for her," he said giving me a pointed look. I grinned, though the expression was anything but friendly. Yes we are food aggressive, and I mean that with all amounts of seriousness. Werewolves don't and I repeat **don't **share well with other especially when it comes to food. The fact that Adam got the pork rolls was a mere fluke. The two boxes food (not including the one that I held in my claws) were two of my favorite pork dishes from the Chinese restaurant that Nathaniel and I frequented when we both didn't feel like cooking or hunting for that matter.

"It's her favorite, how was I supposed to know that you like pork. As far as I'm concerned you'll eat anything," Nathaniel teased earing a small growl from the wolf in question. I narrowed my eyes, giving him a questioning look. Nate made a sound of exasperation, before digging through one of the bags and passing a container over to Adam.

"That is what I bought for you and Tori to share," started, having pulled out a second one and passing it to him.

"I heard my name. Is Adam being a pain again?" the petite witch asked, smoothing down the wolf's hair absentmindedly.

"He almost lost fingers to Rayne if that's what you mean. And yes you did hear you name, I bought takeout for everyone, though I doubt Alyssa and Keith are going to eat theirs," the vampire stated, giving a pointed look to Adam whose face gained a delighted look at the prospect of more food.

"You ate before you left the house," Tori deadpanned, her hands moving to her hips as she narrowed her eyes. I knew that look, and at that very moment I actually felt sorry for the wolf…for a moment.

"Yea, but that was hours ago."

"Whining is not very becoming of you," Taylor said, shaking his head as he grabbed his and Reese's food and headed back to where they had been working.

"I'm not whining," Adam mumbled causing Tori to laugh.

"Yes you are babe, yes you are. Now let's go sit down and get out of Rayne's face," she said pulling him over to an empty table. Nathaniel ran a soothing hand down my back causing my eyes to close with pleasure.

"What was so important that they had to interrupt our time alone?" I asked, hoping up on the bar easily.

"Some artifact that they got in that they wanted me approve for the gallery," he supplied, taking a small bit of the food that I offered him.

"Was it really that important?"

"In my opinion no, but one of the coven leaders made it a point to have me approve it," he said rolling his eyes.

"So in essence a bunch of bullshit?" Laughing he nodded, drawing the broccoli and my fingers into his mouth. A growling purr rumbled through his chest when he nicked my finger with one of his fangs. I arched a brow at him, the grin coming to my face mischievous.

"Good?"

"Delicious," he purred sending a chill strait down my spine.

"Well…we do have time." The smile that spread to his face caused my grin to widen.

"That we do love, that we do."

A/N: Yay two chapters in the same day! Enjoy guys!


End file.
